Revenge in Time
by Reznov
Summary: The penguins learn about Reznov's past, and they discover that Dragovich, Reznov's enemy, has returned. When they try to stop him from achieving his latest plan, they eventually learn about a shocking secret that will change their lives forever. Please Read and Review.
1. New Neighbor

**A/N-Here it is, my third story. Hope you guys like it. I have it Rated T for violence and language, but depending on how things are later in the story, I might boost the rating up to M. For those that haven't read my previous stories, you don't have to go back and read them, but if you want a better understanding of what's going on, then I suggest to read them first. ****Enough of me talking, here's the first chapter to "Revenge in Time."**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, or Call of Duty, or anything else. I only own my OCs and this story. Use of the characters are only for entertainment purposes with fellow fanfiction authors and visitors.**

**Chapter 1**

**Date: April 22nd, 2011 Location: Unknown**

A dark figure stood in a small office-like room. The figure looked out of the window. The view showed that he was on a ship in the middle of an ocean. It was nightime and a quarter moon was out.

The figure takes a tape recorder out and speaks in a Russian accent. "Log entry date; April 22nd, twenty eleven. I was able to locate test subject 004. The numbers were planted into the subect's subconscious months ago, and our radio broadcast shows his location is in New York City. I expect Reznov to be there as well." The figure sits down at a desk and proceeds to say, "During the broadcast, the numbers that were planted in his head have disappeared somehow. It is most likely that his strong will somehow pushed the number sequence out of his head. It seems Docter Steinbuck was correct about this when he planted the numbers in him. But if I am to achieve my goal, I must have full control of the subject. I have already sent Kravchenko to retrieve the subject. It will take two to three weeks, but if I am to suceed into getting him back, I must make it look convincing." He pauses for a moment before saying, "Everything is going as planned. I must admitt, I was a little "freaked" out when I found myself in a body of a badger..."

* * *

**Date: May 8th, 2011 Location: Central Park Zoo**

It was a beautiful morning at the Central Park Zoo. It was Sunday and the zoo was closed for the day. The penguins were in the garage tuning up their car. Right next to them, Pat, Emmitt, and Rob were tuning up their vehicle. It was a small remote controled Jeep that had that classic army camouflage painting.

Pat was finally out of the boot he was wearing for the past three weeks. His foot healed fast, but his ribs were still fractured and he wouldn't be able to do anything for the next few months.

The hood of the Jeep was up and they were trying to fix the engine. Emmitt was in the drivers seat, while Pat and Rob were working on it. Pat finishes screwing something in and says, "Okay turn it on." Emmitt does and starts up the engine. It sounded alright. "Okay, now give it some gas!" Emmitt gives it some gas and the engine roared, scaring Private a little bit.

Emmitt turns it off, gets out and says, "Well I think the problems fixed." He slams the hood down, but Rob's finger was in the way and it was hit hard.

"Dammit!" Rob shouted as he pulled his finger away. "You hit my finger!"

"Well maybe you should look out next time so you don't get hit," Emmitt snapped back.

As the two argued, Captain Murray enters the garage and says, "Men."

Pat, Emmitt, and Rob simotaniously face their commanding officer and say, "Captain."

Murray proceeds to say, "I spotted a Mountain Dew truck just outside of the zoo. Wanna snatch a few bottles."

The penguins of course can't get enough of snow cones. But for Pat, Emmitt, Rob, and Murray, it was Mountain Dew. Rico was addicted to fish, and Pat was addicted to Mountain Dew. The only difference is that Pat doesn't go crazy or lose his mind. The three nod simotaniously and said, "I'm in."

Private looks at them and asks, "You four are going to steal?"

"Well it's no different when you guys go out and get snow cones," Pat replied.

Skipper says, "He's got a point young Private. It's no different from what we do."

"Do you guys wanna come?"

"I'm affraid that's a negative," Skipper replied. "A new animal is arriving shortly and we need to make sure he or she is not a spy."

Pat just shrugged and said, "Alright. We'll be back." The four otters walk out and head toward the zoo's entrance. On their way they pass the badger habitat. Pat spots Reznov and shouts, "Hey Reznov!" Reznov looks over and Pat asks, "Wanna come with and get a soda?"

Reznov approached the group and says, "I have never had soda before. But I will come with you." Reznov follows them outside of the zoo.

As they left, Alice was walking toward the badger habitat with a small crate. The voice from her radio asks, "Yo Alice, did that transfer arrive yet?"

Alice grabs her radio and says, "Yes. I'm carrying to the badger habitat right now."

"I went through the files and it says nothing about the transfer. Did the driver say where the transfer came from?"

"No. And more importantly, who cares?" Alice enters the habitat and takes a badger out of the crate. It was a male badger, and it had light brown fur. "Here you go little guy," Alice said in a irritated voice, pretending to be happy. "This will be your new home for now."

Alice puts the badger down and leaves the habitat. Becky and Stacy were watching from the cave and they were excited to see a new badger. Becky says, "No way! We have a new roomie!"

Stacy then says, "Awsome! He looks so much younger than Reznov. I want to meet him first!"

Stacy was about to run out, but Becky grabs her and says, "We'll both meet him first. Just to be fair." The two badgers rush outside to meet their new roomie. The male badger noticed as the two tripped over eachother.

The male badger smiles and speaks in a soft Russian accent. "Well, hello. Who are you?"

Skipper and the rest of the penguins step in and Skipper says, "That's classified."

The girls groaned, "Skipper..."

Skipper proceeds to ask, "Who are you, and where are you from?"

The male badger looked confused and asks, "What?"

"Rico?"

Rico coughs up a large battery with two clamps attatched to it. He rubs the two clamps making them spark while laughing miniacally.

The male badger proceeds to say, "Kravchenko. That is my name. And I came from a wildlife refuge."

"So your not from Hoboken?" Skipper asked.

Kravchenko shook his head. "No. I only wish to live here and start a new life. I don't want any trouble."

Private looks at Skipper and says, "See Skippah? He's not a spy. Just a animal wanting to start a new life at our zoo. For once can't you-" Rico slaps Private before he could continue.

Skipper proceeds to say, "Alright. I'll buy your story for now."

While this was taking place, Reznov and the otters were coming back into the zoo. They each held a empty Mountain Dew bottle. Pat turns to Reznov and asks, "Well?"

"It was alright," Reznov replied. "It's better than the stuff I've had over the years."

As they were walking, the penguins were walking towards them. Skipper had his flippers behind his back and he says, "I don't trust him boys."

Private complains, "You never trust anyone that's new."

Pat notices this and asks, "What's going on now?"

"It's the new neighba," Private told him. "Skippah thinks he's a spy."

Skipper says, "I have good reasons for why that is."

Reznov asks, "Well, what's his name?"

Kowalski says, "He is a Russian badger named Kravchenko."

Reznov froze for a second. "What did you say his name was?"

"Kravchenko."

Reznov pushes the penguins out of the way and rushes over to the badger habitat. They just looked and Pat asks, "Wonder why he ran off?"

Skipper says, "Doesn't matter. Kowalski, I want a background search on this Kravchenko..."

While Skipper was ordering his men, Murray says to Pat, "We have training to do."

Pat nods and says, "I'll go check on Reznov."

Reznov got back to the habitat and see's Marlene, Becky, and Stacy talking to this Kravchencko. Reznov shouts, "You!" Kravchenko and the girls turn to Reznov. Reznov walked up to Kravchenko and says, "How dare you show up here you treacherious Snake!" Reznov doesn't hesitate and punches Kravchenko. Kravchenko collapses and girls gasped.

Marlene gives Reznov a angry look. "Reznov!"

"Stay back girls!" Reznov grabs Kravchenko by the neck and throws him aside. "He is not to be trusted!"

Kravchenko leans up and takes a good look at Reznov. He asks, "Viktor?"

Reznov glares at him and mutters, "Kravchenko..."

Kravchenko slowly gets up and says, "Good to see you, old friend..."

Reznov grabs him by the neck and says, "We were never friends."

"Oh come on," Kravchenko said as he chuckled. "Are you still upset that Petrenko volunteered to test the Nova 6-"

Reznov punches Kravchenko again and throws him. The girls just watched in horror. Reznov then shouts, "Dimitri was a hero! And you and your "Master", Dragovich, just killed him off! Like a farmer slaughtering his own pig!" Kravchenko tries to get up, but Reznov grabs him and holds him against the wall. "Mason killed you when you were human-"

Kravchenko then speaks in a low enough voice so only Reznov can hear him. "I...actually killed myself...Along with his entire SOG team..."

Reznov punches him with his free paw one more time. "I do not care, how you died!" Reznov spots a small rock right next to him. He picks it up and says, "Because I will put an end to your second life, right now!"

Reznov was about to smash the rock into Kravchenko's face, but Pat comes in and grabs Reznov's arm. Reznov turns to him for a second, then Pat asks, "Reznov...What are you doing?"

"Pat. Let me-"

Pat finally pushes Reznov out of the way. Reznov drops Kravchenko and the rock. Pat glares at Reznov and asks him, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Pat points out that the girls were there watching. Reznov looked over and saw horrorfied looks on their faces.

Reznov realized what he made the girls saw. As much as he wanted to kill Kravchenko, he didn't want to do it in front of the girls. He says, "Girls. I am so sorry. I didn't..." Reznov didn't know what else to say and puts his head down. He didn't want to do that in front of them.

Marlene was able to handle herself more easily than Becky and Stacy. She goes up to Reznov and places her paw on his shoulder. She then suggests, "Why don't you come over to my habitat and settle down?"

Reznov nodded. He goes over to Kravchenko and helps him up. He then tell Kravchenko, "I'm watching you." Reznov then leaves the habitat with Pat and Marlene. When Becky and Stacy had their backs turned, a evil grin appears on Kravchenko's face.

**A/N-There's the first chapter. If you're wondering why and how Reznov and Kravchenko are badgers, don't worry, it'll be explained in the next two or three chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it so far. Next chapter should be out in a few days. So until next time, please review and stay tuned.**


	2. Strange Findings

**A/N-Here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 2**

The penguins were at their HQ trying to find information revolving around Kravchenko. Kowalski pulls out a piece of hair that belonged to Kravchenko and places it in a device connected to the monitor. "It shouldn't take me too long to find information about Kravchenko."

Skipper paces back and forth and says, "Good. I want to know every little detail about him Kowalski. I want to know where he sleeps..."

Kowalski shook his head slightly. "At the badger habitat Skipper."

"Of course. I also want you to find what he fears the most-"

Private interupts him by asking, "Skippah, why can't you just take off your paranoa cap off once in a while?"

Skipper turns to him and says, "Private, if I wasn't paranoid, this team would fall apart. It's who I am. Remember what I said before? Who said you have to be a hundred percent sane to be a good leader?"

After searching information for a few minutes, Kowalski comes across something unusual. "What?" He finds a photo of a man in his early twenties. The man had brown hair, a small beard, and was wearing a Russian winter coat. He says, "Skipper, you should see this."

Skipper, Private, and Rico head over to the monitor with Kowalski. Skipper asks, "What did you find Kowalski?"

"Well, I did find a profile. However, this was the only Kravchenko I've found." He shows them the picture of the man.

Skipper asks, "Okay? Who is this suppose to be?"

"Colonel Lev Kravchenko," Kowalski explained. "A former soldier who served the Soviet Union during World War II and the Vietnam War."

"And how does he relate to the Kravchenko at the zoo?"

Kowalski thought about what he was going to say. "Well...That is the same Kravchenko Skipper. It's just that he's...human in this."

Skipper and the rest were quiet for a moment. Skipper wanted to laugh, but he controls himself and asks, "You're joking right? I mean come on. How is this the same guy?"

"I'm uncertain right now. According to his profile, he was born in 1922. It is possible that he can still be alive, but this is what stumps me. He died in an explosion in 1968."

Skipper still doesn't believe Kowalski, but he does ask, "If this is the same guy, how is he alive?"

Kowalski presses a few buttons on the monitor and says, "I did test the DNA from Kravchenko when he arrived." The monitor shows a perfect match on the screen.

Skipper, Private, and Rico were now convinced that this is the same person. They still couldn't believe it though. Private asks, "A perfect match?"

"And this is the weird part. There is no trace of human DNA in Kravchenko, but it matches the human DNA in the system's data."

Skipper then says, "Kowalski, I'm not a science-ee type of guy, but I'm pretty sure there would have to be human DNA to make it a match."

"I know Skipper. The best explaination I have is that someone was able to take the data out of Kravchenko's human DNA, and somehow added it or merged it with badger DNA when he became a badger. It doesn't go against the laws of science, but at the same time it doesn't make any sense."

Skipper realizes something and says, "Wait. Reznov ran off when we told him that Kravchenko was here."

Private adds, "Perhaps he'll know something about this."

* * *

At the otter habitat, Reznov was in the cave with Marlene and Pat. He sat of Marlene's bed. His head was down and he was rubbing his paws together. Marlene walks by Reznov and he tells her, "I apoligize again Marlene. I didn't mean for you or the girls to see it."

Marlene looks at him and says, "It's okay. But I can't approve of what you did...Or what you tried to do."

Pat asks, "Why did you attack him Reznov? What did he do?"

Reznov thought for a second. He kept his head down and said, "All I can tell you is that Kravchenko cannot be trusted."

"Well that's not much of an answer," Marlene said, not feeling satisfied. "I mean Kravchenko said he came here to start over. Couldn't you give him a chance-"

Reznov looked up at Marlene with fury in his eyes. Marlene stopped talking and felt a little nervious. Reznov stood up. "You know nothing!" Reznov told her. "He has killed innocent people throughout his life. He is one the most cruel human beings to-"

Just then, the penguins come out of nowhere and Skipper said, "We knew it!"

Kowalski says, "So he was human."

"What are you guys talking about," Marlene asked with her arms crossed.

"We have evidence that Kravchenko was a human."

Pat and Marlene looked at eachother for a second. They look back at Kowalski and Pat asks, "What?"

Marlene says, "Kowalski, I know you have crazy theory's. But this is a joke right?"

Kowalski begins to explain what he found when he was searching for information about Kravchenko. After explaining Kowalski pulls out a hand-held monitor and shows them that the DNA matches. Pat and Marlene look at the device, then at eachother, then at the device again. Kowalski pulls the device away and Marlene says, "So it wasn't a joke."

Skipper looks at Reznov and says, "Now we need to know how Reznov knows him."

Reznov sits back down and calmly says, "It's because I was once human."

After learning that Kravchenko was human, everybody somewhat believed what Reznov said. Kowalski brings out the hand-held monitor again and shows a picture of a man in his early thirties. He was wearing a Russian winter coat, a Russian winters hat, and he was holding a PPSH-41 sub machine gun. Kowalski says, "That would explain the photo I found of you when I was going through Kravchenko's files. And the DNA matches too."

Private looks at Kowalski and asks, "How did you aquire Reznov's DNA?"

"I took a piece of hair that fell after he ran off."

Kowalski was going to say more, but Skipper says to him, "Hey Mr. Science-Smarts, that would've been useful information fifteen minutes ago." Skipper turns to Reznov and asks, "How did you and Kravchenko turn from humans to badgers?"

Pat then asks, "Why didn't you tell us you were human?"

Reznov first answers Pat's question. "I've wanted to tell you and the others. But without the information you would not have believed me." Reznov then turns to the penguins. "Look...in order for all of you to understand of how I became an animal, you must learn about my past. Before I tell my story, I think it should be fair if Pat's unit was here too."

Pat and everyone else understood. Pat leaves the habitat to go get Murray, Emmitt, and Rob.

* * *

Back at the penguin's HQ, Kravchenko somehow got in and was snooping around. He stood at the center of the room and pulled out a small tape recorder that said "Mind Jacker Findings-From Dr. Blowhole." Kravchenko presses the play button and Skipper's voice from the recorder says, "_I had Kowalski put his most dangerious experiments on the HQ's lowest level. Once he invents that powercell thingy that's where he's going to put it_..." Kravchenko turns it off. He goes over to the clock and puts both hands to the six o'clock possition. A pannel opens up and he presses the buttons in the correct order. The elevator pops up and he enters. He enters and it takes him to the lowest level of the HQ. He steps out, goes over to another pannel and presses the correct buttons in order. The pannel opens to reveal a safe in the wall. Kravchenko somehow knew the combination and opens the safe. He then pulls out one of Kowalski's most dangerious experiments, the Powercell.

He leaves the HQ and heads outside of the zoo for a moment to meet with a black badger, who was a Oppositionist agent. He hands the Powercell to the agent and says, "Take this back to Dragovich. And for God's sake be careful with it!"

The agent nods and asks, "Do you want me to take Skipper to see Dragovich too?"

"Not yet," Kravchenko replied. "Not until that Powercell is brought back to the ship."

**A/N-There's chapter 2. I'll probably boost the rating up to M next chapter. So until next time, please review and stay tuned.**


	3. Project Nova

**A/N-Here's chapter 3. The rating has boosted up to M now. Most of the dialogue in this chapter is from Call of Duty: Black Ops(which I do not own). There will be disturbing content in this chapter, but if you played the game you'll be fine.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, and I do not own anything from Call of Duty. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

Pat returned to the cave with Murray, Emmitt, and Rob, and they all gathered around to hear Reznov explaining his past to them. Reznov tells them about Dragovich. "...Kravchenko is still a terrible man, but General Dragovich is the one who holds his leash. For many years, I have known long of their distrust. They never cared about what happened to their own people. My father for example. He was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation the sound of his violin filled the air with wonderful music. To my people, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance." Reznov paused for a moment. He looked away and said, "Even in this second life, his music still haunts me." He looks back at the group and says, "The Nazis slit his throat as he slept." Private and Marlene shuttered when Reznov said that. "Any move such as this would spark action. Dragovich and Kravchenko however only cared about advancing through their own personal interests and agendas.."

* * *

**(Flash Back) (Italics=Reznov narrating)  
Date: October 29th, 1945  
Location: Arctic Circle**

Somewhere north of the Arctic Circle, three Russian soldiers with PPSH-41 submachine guns were looking over an icy hill. One of those soldiers was Reznov, when he was a human. There were a few ships on shore and there were a lot of vehicles that were specially made to travel through the snowy terrain. The soldier to Reznov's right says, "Everything is loaded. They are waiting."

The soldier on Reznov's left turns to Reznov and says, "Viktor...It is time."

Reznov says, "Yes, Dimitri. Time to hunt down the last remnants of the facist Reich."

Dimitri turns to the other Russian soldier and says, "Nevski, grab the gear. We're moving out." Reznov follows Dimitri and Nevski down the hill to join their fellow soldiers.

_The men and I fought through the most bitter of winters on the Eastern Front. We were not strangers to the cold weather. But even in this new body, the blood in these veins chills when I look back to the events on that day._

Reznov was about to get in the back of one of the vehicles, but he hears a voice say, "Ahh..." Reznov turns around to see Kravchenko when he was a human. Kravchenko jokes with Reznov by saying, "The hero of Berlin graces us with his presence! Have you not tired of battle, Reznov?"

Reznov tells him, "As long as Mother Russia has enemies, I will answer her call."

A man wearing a brown coat steps in. This was General Dragovich. He says, "Put aside your petty rivalry Kravchenko. Captain Reznov will do as he is told." Dragovich gets everyone's attention and says, "We are here for one German and one German only! Doctor Friedrich Steiner. This man has offered his cooperation to our cause. He is not to be harmed. Disobey this order...and you will be shot!"

With that, Reznov gets in the back of the vehicle and sits across from Dimitri. The vehicle starts and it takes them to their destination. Once Dragovich and Kravchenko were out of sight, Dimitri looks at Reznov and asks, "What happened in Stalingrad, between you and Dragovich?"

Reznov says, "When the German occupation began, he and his lap dog Kravchenko left my men and I hopelessly outnumbered. Promises of reinforcements were made. Made...but not kept. Dragovich and Kravchenko are opportunists...Manipulators. They are not to be trusted Dimitri."

_Dimitri Petrenko, was probably the bravest man I've ever known. He fought by my side from the Seige of Stalingrad, to the fall of Berlin. The wound he substained while planting the Russian flag on top of the Reichstag should've given him a hero's welcome to Russia. But Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Stalin himself had little need for heroes._

They finally reached the German camp and joined the rest of the Russian soldiers on the assault. As they got out of the vehicle, Dragovich shouts, "The German must not be harmed! Now move-both of you!"

Dimitri gripped his PPSH-41 tightly and said, "Let's go." Reznov and Dimitri run into the camp together. Dimitri tells him, "It is good to fight by your side once more."

"Yes my friend," Reznov replied. "One final victory. Search every corner of this camp! Only Steiner to be spared. URA!"

Reznov and Dimitri began to fire their weapons at the Nazis as they fired back. The Russians were able to handle the Germans easily and get further into the camp. Some of the Germans fought back, while others put their weapons down and tried to surrender. "They are trying to surrender," one Russian soldier pointed out.

Reznov tells him, "They have tried before. Do not let them."

The Russians shot at the Germans that tried to surrender. They kept moving on while killing every German soldier in their path. Minutes later, they reached a small hanger. Reznov's group gathered at a door that would take them to the last building in the camp. Dimitri says, "We must be getting close to Steiner."

"He will be where all cowards reside," Reznov said as he reloaded his PPSH-41. "As far away from the battlefield as possible."

Dimitri kicks the door open and they were led back outside. They saw the last building in the distance. "After this mission, do you think we will go home?" Dimitri asked Reznov.

"I hope so Dimitri. I hope so."

The Russians stormed towards the building. The Germans had set up a few MG's, but even those couldn't stop the Russians from advancing. Soon, Reznov led his men into the building. They go upstairs and finish the rest of the Germans off. They go on the roof and head over to the other side of the building. Reznov approached the only door and it opens. A German soldier collapses in front of him with a bullet in his back. Reznov enters the room and finds a higher ranked German soldier sitting in a chair. He held a cigarette in one hand and a Walther Pistol in the other. Reznov approaches the German and says, "Friedrich Steiner..." Reznov pointed his PPSH-41 at him.

Steiner glares at Reznov and says, "Do not point that veapon at me, Russian dog..." Reznov lowers his weapon. The two glared into eachothers eyes for a while. Steiner takes a puff then says, "You vill take me to Dragovich." Steiner flicks the cigarette out of his hand and continues to stare at Reznov with a evil smirk on his face.

_As I looked into the German's eyes, I saw the evil of the facist Reich, still burning strong. Every fiber of my being yearned to put a end to his life. But I was a soldier then...I still believed in orders._

Later, Steiner led a portion of the Russian group to a crippled ship that was trapped in the ice. "Reznov, bring your men!" Dragovich called out.

As Reznov's group walks toward the ship, Dimitri asks, "What is here that is so important?"

"General Dragovich wishes to make a name for himself," Reznov replied. "He believes this outpost houses something of great value to the motherland."

Dimitri notices that Steiner and Dragovich were talking to eachother. "Dragovich and Steiner are talking like old friends," Dimitri pointed out. "I do not like this Reznov."

"Nor do I Dimitri. Be on your guard." Reznov looked over to his right to see Kravchenko killing a small group of Nazis that were captured. Reznov looks over to his left and saw what Dimitri pointed out. Dragovich and Steiner looked like they were talking like long lost friends.

"Ve must hurry," Steiner told Dragovich. "There are Germans who vould sooner see it destroyed than captured."

Dragovich says, "You assured me that there would be no problems."

"I cannot control the actions of the SS General Dragovich. They are sworn to defend the Reich till their last breath."

"Noble...but futile." He finishes the conversation and says, "Kravchenko, finish up here. Reznov, you and your men lead the way."

Reznov says, "Yes sir. Petrenko, Vikharev, Nevski, Belov! We are moving out!" Reznov and his group entered the crippled ship with Dragovich and the rest following them.

As they progressed into the ship, Dragovich says to Steiner, "Tell me about your association with the Grifter Sturm project, Steiner."

Steiner proceeds to say, "In forty-three, the Fuhrer realized the allies could not be held back for much longer. Ve began to look for more "unconventional" solutions. Throughout the var, my own research vas focused on chemical veapons. It was meticubus and frustraiting vork. However, vhat ve finally developed vas a veapon more effective than ve ever dared to imagine. The veapon now housed vithin this vessel."

Dragovich said, "Nova Six." They came to a door seal. Reznov turned the wheel-like handle and opened the door. They entered a larger room with V2 rockets that were lying on the ground or were about to fall over. Luckly everything was stable for the most part. As they proceed to head toward the end of the large room, Dragovich says, "However effective your Nova Six may be, you still had to find a way to unleash it."

Steiner says, "Long range V2 rockets to be launched from this outpost. The targets vere command and control centers. Vashington DC vas our first target. Then Moscow."

"Mmmm. Ambitious and commendable, Herr Steiner."

"But ve vere too late. The British vere upon us, and their bombers crippled this ship. Locked in the ice, ve tried to salvage vhat ve could, but it vas too late. Germany had surrended, and the Russian flag flew over Berlin. The SS had orders to destroy the ship if ve vere attacked."

"Clearly, they failed," Kravchenko said. "The explosives were never activated."

They reached another door seal. Steiner says, "This is it."

Dragovich says, "Reznov, open the door." Reznov does so and they enter a small testing room. There were two small testing chambers side by side, and there were a few canisters that contained the Nova Six gas.

_We had found what we were looking for...Nova Six. The German weapon of mass destruction now belonged to Mother Russia. Or so it seemed. Our victory was short lived. _Without warning, Dragovich had his men restrain Reznov and his men. _Dragovich wanted to see the effects of the the poison first hand. It was an opportunity to remove a thorn in his side. I had long known of their distrust. What kind of men they were. It was a betrayal I should have forseen._

Reznov, Nevski, and a soldier named Tvelin was thrown into one chamber, while Dimitri, Vikharev, and Belov were thrown into the other chamber. Reznov peered through the glass, looking at Dimitri in the other chamber. Dimitri tried to open the door, but it could only be opened from the outside. The Nova Six gas began to fill Dimitri's chamber. Dimitri and the others with him began to sufficate. Their skin turned dark black. It almost looked like their skin was rotting away. Dimitri began to vomit. He pounded on the glass Reznov was looking through and vomited again. _Dimitr Petrenko was a hero. He deserved a hero's death. Instead of giving his life for the glory of the motherland, he died in vein...He should've died in Berlin._ After several seconds of vomiting, Vikarev, Belov, and finally Dimitri collapsed on the floor and died. _As I watched my closest friend die, it became clear we were not the only one's seeking the German weapon. _Outside of the ship, British soldiers with submachine guns entered the ship. _The British circled the ship like vultures. Of course Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner scattered like rats. Leaving me to cotend with the British._

In the chamber, Reznov looked outside to see Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner leaving the room. One Russian soldier shouted, "British commandos assaulting our positions!" All of a sudden, a rocket launcher was fired and it knocked down the chamber door keeping Reznov captive.

Reznov, Nevski, and Tvelin rushed out of the chamber. Reznov shouts, "Go! Fight our way out!" They each grabbed a PPSH-41 and began to kill every British and Russian soldier in sight. The three left the small room and confronted more British. "I will arm the explosives. We will plunge this vessel into the depths of hell! We cannot let either side possess this terrible weapon." They kill more British soldiers and Reznov quickly gets behind a V2 rocket that was lying on the floor.

As Reznov planted the bomb, more British storm in and Nevski shouts, "More British!" Nevski and Tvelin fired at the British.

Reznov activates the timer on the bomb and they had two to three minutes to get off the ship. Reznov finished off the remaining British in the room and shouted, "Move! We have to get off the ship! Now!"

Nevski points out, "The door is sealed!" He spots a weak support beam that was holding a gantry. "Shoot the support beams! We can bring down the gantries!"

Reznov fires his PPSH-41 at the support beam and it collapses, lowering the gantry so they can climb up to the balcony and escape. Reznov shouts, "Yes! Go my friends, GO!" They climbed up on the balcony and got on the deck of the ship. They encountered more British and more Russians. The two sides fired at eachother as Reznov, Nevski, and Tvelin fought their way through. "Keep moving! This is not our war!"

Nevski asks, "Then who do we fight?"

"EVERYONE!" Reznov shouted. "We stand alone!"

Nevski spots a rope toward the end of the ship. The rope was holding the ship with the ice, acting like a anchor. "Reznov! We can use the rope!" As they got closer to the rope, the three fired at the British and Russian soldiers that fired at them. Once they reached the rope, Tvelin was shot. "Down the rope! Hurry!" Reznov and Nevksi jumped on the rope and fell down on the ice. The two get up and Nevski shouts, "Go Reznov! Go!" The two began to run away from the ship. Seconds later, the ship explodes and Reznov trips and falls. He looks back at the ship as it slowly begins to sink beneath the ice.

**(End of the Flashback)**

* * *

Everybody was quiet. Rico imagined the ship blowing up and said, "Kaboom!" Skipper gave him a funny look and Rico grunted, "Sorry."

Reznov then says, "I destroyed the Nova Six shipment, and kept from both Dragovich and the British."

Pat and his team began to remember what happened when they were searching for the Noxis gas, and how Rowan betrayed them. Pat says, "It almost sound like what happened when we found the Noxis gas."

Reznov says, "They say history repeats itself."

Marlene almost threw up in her mouth when Reznov told them how Dimitri died. She controled herself and said, "That's just...awful."

"It sounds like Dimitri was a brave soldier," Skipper said. He looks down and shakes his head while saying, "I've heard and experienced terrible things in my life. But what Dragovich and Kravchenko did..." Skipper didn't know what else to say.

Private asks Reznov, "If Kravchenko's back, and if you're back, does that mean Dragovich is back too?"

Reznov thought about it. He wasn't sure if Dragovich was back or not. But with Kravchenko back, it was possible. "Shortly after I was brought back, I learned that Kravchenko was brought back as well. I would not be suprised if Dragovich was back."

Pat then asks, "Did anything else happen afterwards?"

Reznov nods and proceeds to say, "After ridding the Nova Six gas, I was captured and sent to a gulag known as Vorkuta. Even though I was betrayed, I felt satisfied knowing that the Nova Six gas was gone. I was foolish to think it was over though. It wasn't too long until I learned that Dragovich had Steiner recreate the terrible weapon. Years later, Dragovich was almost realy to strike the west. I knew I had to act fast. Although I knew every weak spot in Vorkuta, escaping or causing a uprise would not be easy." He paused for a moment, then said, "I was slowly losing hope. Something I feared of losing. But then, I met a man that was just as brave as Dimitri. A man that was willing to do anything to save lives..."

**A/N-Well, Reznov told them why Dragovich and Kravchenko shouldn't be trusted. If you played Call of Duty, I think we all know what happens next. But how did Reznov and Kravchenko become animals? Please review and stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Vorkuta and the Return

**A/N-Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of work to do in the past week. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Reznov begins to explain the man that he befriended at Vorkuta. "Alex Mason was the man's name. We both had many things in common. Not only getting revenge on Dragovich and Kravchenko, but to do what was right. At the very first moment I met him I knew there was still hope. We planned an uprising that would assure our escape from that hell hole..."

* * *

**(Flashback)(Italics=Reznov narrating)  
Date: October 3rd, 1963  
Location: Vorkuta gulag, Soviet Union**

Reznov, along with hundreds of other prisoners, were in some sort of underground mine. All of the prisoners wore grey prison outfits with their number on it. Reznov however also wore a huge blue coat. It looked like the same coat he wore when he was at the Arctic Circle. He was also wearing a red bandana. Every prisoner was chanting and shouting as Reznov pinned a man on the ground and started to punch him several times. The man looked like he was in his mid to late twenties. Reznov threw another punch at this man and said, "You will break, American." As soon as Reznov was wide open, the man throws a punch at Reznov and pushes him off. Reznov layed on the ground, leaned up and said, "...You hit like a child."

One of the guards sees what the American did and approaches him with a large stick used to beating prisoners. As soon as he was about to hit the American, Reznov shouts, "Hey, Svoloch!"

The guard decides to go over to Reznov and starts beating him with the stick. The American gets up and picks up a rock nearby. He goes up to the guard and hits him in the face with the rock. The guard becomes unconscious and falls to the ground. The American holds out his hand to Reznov and says, "Reznov..."

Reznov grabs his hand and the American pulls him up. Reznov says, "Mason..." Reznov goes to the unconscious guard and continues to say, "Every journey begins with a single step..." He grabs a pair of keys from the guard's waste. He holds the keys high up to show all of the prisoners and says, "This...is step one!"

The prisoners then shout, "Secure the keys!"

"Now we take, Vorkuta!" Reznov, Mason, and every prisoner ran toward upwards to get out of the mine. Mason grabs a knife and begins to slash prison guards that got in his way. To make sure everyone knew what to do Reznov asks, "What is step two?"

The prisoners shouted back, "Ascend from darkness!"

"Three?"

"Rain fire!"

"Four?"

"Unleash the horde!"

"Five?"

"Skewer the winged beast!"

"Six?"

"Wield a fist of iron!"

As they got closer to the exit, Mason, Reznov, and several prisoners see three guards trying to take down one giant prisoner. The man must have been close to seven feet tall. Reznov says, "Allow me to introduce-Sergei Kozin the moster of Magadan."

Sergei takes care of the guards and joins Mason and Reznov. Mason says, "Glad you're a friend Sergei."

They finally reached a elevator that would take them to the exit. Reznov asks the group, "Step two?"

The prisoners shout, "Ascend from darkness!" Sergei grabs a large axe before getting in the elevator. Once everyone was in the elevator began to take them upwards. One of the prisoners gave Mason a funny look and asks, "Reznov, you sure you can trust this American?"

Reznov turns to Mason and the prisoner and says, "With my life. He and us, are not so different...We are soldiers, without an army. Betrayed. Forgotten. Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers."

The prisoner looks at Mason and nods, telling him that they're friends. The elevator finally arrives at the exit.

_Even though everybody gave it their best, it looked like only Mason and I were the only ones who would escape Vorkuta._

Later on, Reznov was dragging Mason's body into a garage. Mason was struck by tear gas earlier and was knocked out for several minutes. Reznov spots two motorcycles in the garage. Mason slowly begins to regain consciousness and Reznov says, "The door will not hold them forever. We do not have much time. Within this shrine to the hypocritical decedance of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the key to step eight."

Mason gets up and says, "Freedom."

They each get on a bike and start the engine. The two accelerated, drove up a ramp and went through the window. They drive through a gate and it took them out of Vorkuta. It looked like they were going to escape, but Russian forces started to give them a chase. "Come on Mason!" Reznov shouted. "Faster! Faster!" All of a sudden, a train was right next to them on tracks just off the road. "There is the train! Hurry Mason!"

The tracks took the train away from the road for a few miles. Reznov and Mason were met with more Russian forces. Mason shouts, "They're not letting us go without a fight!"

Just up ahead, they spotted a truck with an MG on the back. Reznov shouted, "MG!" The two drove up to truck. Mason carefully got on the back and Reznov was able to throw the driver out and take control.

_It looked like we were both going to escape. Dragovich however was not going to let us slip out of his grip so easily. Which is why I decided that if anyone was going to escape alive, it would have to be Mason..._

The train came close to the road once more. When it was close enough, Reznov shouts, "Jump Mason! Jump!"

Mason jumps off of the truck and grabs onto a ladder built on the side of the cart. Mason turns to Reznov and saw that dozens of Russian soldiers were ready to stop Reznov. Mason then shouts, "Your turn! Come on! Step eight Reznov, freedom!"

"For you Mason!" Reznov shouted back. "Not for me!"

"Reznov!"

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Once again, everyone was quiet. Pat looks back when he and Reznov escaped Gulag. He says, "It was just like Gulag. I guess history does repeat."

Private says, "That was...a brave thing you did."

Murray asks, "What happened next? Were you re-captured?"

Reznov tried to remember what happened after that. For some reason though, he couldn't remember what after Mason jumped on the train. "With all honesty, I do not remember. I can only guess I was killed."

Everyone understood. Skipper then asks, "Well, I guess the next question is how you turned into a badger?"

Reznov says, "...The last thing I remember after the escape from Vorkuta...was waking up in a laboritory..." He paused then said, "Ramses told me what he did. How he brought me back..."

* * *

**(Flashback)  
Date: June 2nd, 2010  
Location: Gulag, Siberia**

Ramses Roebuck, the penguin who was the leader of the Oppositionists at the time, and his leading scientist, Doctor Paul-Trey Steinbuck, were at Gulag's laboritory. On a table in the center of the room, Reznov's badger was laying down, unconsciouss. The table was built into the floor, making it easy for Steinbuck to experiment on subjects. Steinbuck was at a computer monitor next to Reznov's badger body. He places a tube in a outlet on the table and presses a button. Electricity coursed through the body for a second or two. Steinbuck tells Ramses, "Ve have sucessfully replaced the data in the clone's DNA vith the data from subject 003's DNA."

Just then, Rowan comes out of a freezing chamber in the laboritory. The freezing chamber was used to store dead bodys so Steinbuck could experiment on them. Rowan was pushing a cart with a perserved corpse on it. He takes it up to Steinbuck and asks in his old soft voice, "Is this the one?"

Steinbuck takes a good look at the perserved body. This was Viktor Reznov's human body. Steinbuck looks at a tag next to the corpse's body and it reads "V. Reznov 003." Steinbuck nods and says, "Bring him next to the clone's body." Rowan places the cart next to the table. Steinbuck presses a button on the computer. A device comes out of the floor and rises up to the same level as the table. The device itself looked like a small circular table. However it was covered in crome and a blue energy was coursing through the device. There were also two tubes connected to the strange machine. Steinbuck pulls out the first tube and places it on the head of the badger's body, while Rowan pulls out the other tube and places it on the head of Reznov's human body.

Rowan asks, "So what exactly we doing now?"

Steinbuck says, "Ve are going to take the energy from the human's brain, and place it in the clone's brain." Steinbuck goes back to the computer and begins typing. The tubes began to glow blue. "Element 115. Nazi scientists thought the use of Element 115 vould help them create the perfect super soldier, and to create the ultimate veapon. They vere all idiots. The true use of Element 115 is to transfer one's energy, not enhance it." He types few more things in the computer. He then says, "Hit it."

Rowan presses a button on the device and blue electricity begins to coarse through the tubes and the bodies. The entire laboritory was glowing with blue light. Seconds later, Steinbuck signaled Rowan to turn the device off. He does so and the machine turns off. Rowan takes Reznov's human body back to the freezing chamber. He comes back out and the three look as the badger body began showing signs of movement.

Ramses says, "Good work Steinbuck." He gives his son a serious look and says, "Destroy his old body."

**(End of** **Flashback)**

* * *

After listening, Kowalski says, "So that explains why there's no trace of human DNA inside you or Kravchenko."

Private was confused and says, "I still don't understand."

Kowalski says, "It's simple Private." He holds out his flippers and Rico coughs up two small cups that were different. "Lets say this cup is filled with water. This represents the data in Reznov's DNA. The cup the water is in represents the strand of Reznov's human DNA. I pour the water into the other cup, which represents the strand of Reznov's badger DNA. The cup is different, but it's still has the same water from the other cup. In this case the DNA is different, but the data is the same."

"I get it now. Thank you."

Reznov looked at his right paw. "It took me a while to accept that I was a animal. That this, is not my body. That I'm...a clone." He shook his head and says, "But right now, that does not matter to me. Ramses told me the reason why I was brought back is because he wanted a experienced soldier that could help him with his cause. I was a fool to trust him. The things he did...Not nearly as terrible as Dragovich but the methods were similar."

Pat then asks, "So how did you end up in the prison area of Gulag?"

"I already knew at the time what type of man Ramses was. He tested me, by taking me to Kravchenko. I didn't hesitate." He looks at Marlene and says, "I did what you saw. Just like that, I ended up in their prison. Just like Vorkuta in many ways. After escaping with Pat, I ended up at the Bronx Zoo, hoping I can start a new life. Even if I was not a human." He paused. He was queit for a while. Reznov looks at everyone and says, "Pat, Skipper, Marlene, everyone. Now do you understand why Kravchenko can't be trusted? Do you believe that he is here to start a new life? Or do you think he is the same heartless human I told you about? If Dragovich is back as well, they will kill you when they get the chance."

Everyone believed Reznov. Marlene felt a little concerned and asks, "Should we tell Becky and Stacy that Kravchenko is...well you know, bad? I mean he is over at their habitat now."

"Kravchenko won't harm them. The only one's that he'll harm are his targets. And I doubt the girls are his actual target."

Skipper says, "Well if that's the case, then we should do something about Kravchenko before he acts. Or if Dragovich acts if he is back."

Reznov gives Skipper a concerned look and says, "Skipper, they are not like the enemies you have fought in the past. They will not gloat. They will not hesitate. They will kill you. If you plan to question Kravchenko or spy on him, be on your guard."

Skipper just smiles at Reznov and says, "Don't worry about a thing Reznov. My men and I were trained to handle animals or people like him. If we have questions, we'll get answers. Rico?"

Rico coughs up a smoke bomb and they leave the habitat without a trace. As soon as the smoke clears, Reznov goes back to the badger habitat, and Murray, Emmitt, and Rob go back to do some more training. Pat in the meantime decided to go for a swim.

The penguins were back at their habitat and Skipper was more paranoid as ever. "Kravchenko's probably here to expose our HQ to the world. If that happens, everything that I've done, and everything we've ever done would be lost. I'm not going to let him do that to us. From now on, I want every camera and every spy system pointed at him."

They opened the fishbowl and enter their HQ. Just then they hear an unfimiliar voice say, "You actually think he's here to do that?" Skipper and the rest look over to see a black badger leaning against the lab door with his arms crossed. "You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea. But it would be time consuming."

Skipper then shouts, "Men! We have an intruder! Kowalski, we're in lockdown!" Kowalski slides over to the monitor and closes off every exit in the HQ. The penguins soon surrounded the black badger, but he didn't react at all. He just stared at Skipper.

The badger then asks, "Now is this how you treat all of your guests? For a penguin commando that gets a lot of respect, I'd assume you give others equally shared respect." He shakes his head. "But I guess that's not the case, is it?"

Private backed off a little and says to Skipper, "It doesn't look like he means any harm Skippah. Perhaps-"

"No perhaps Private," Skipper snapped back. "Still, I'd like to know how he got in our HQ without clearance."

The badger says, "Simple." He points at the fishbowl entrance and says, "I came through the front door. A cliche I know, but I was expecting to face some sort of security around that area."

Kowalski then says, "Well I was working on something that would-"

Skipper slaps Kowalski and says, "Don't give out classified information Kowalski." He thinks for a second and says, "Weird. Usually Private says something that reveals classified info." Skipper shakes his head and refocuses on the badger. "Now who are you and what are you here for?"

The badger says, "The name's Deveraux. Willem Deveraux. And I'm here for you, Skipper." Without warning, Deveraux pulls out a smoke grenade and tosses it at them. It goes off, making the penguins unconscious instantly. Deveraux goes up to Skipper's body and says, "Dragovich would like to see you." He grabs Skipper's webbed feet and pulls him out of the HQ. He looks around to make sure no one was looking. He spots Kravchenko standing next to the otter habitat. He signals Kravchenko, telling him that it's his turn to do his thing. Kravchenko pulls out a small knife. He enters the otter habitat and he sneaks by Pat without alerting him. He looks around quickly and enters the cave.

**A/N-They finally know about Reznov's past and how he became a badger. But why does Dragovich want to see Skipper. What is Kravchenko going to do? Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Death and an Offer

**A/N-Here's chapter 5. Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

Marlene began to tidy up the cave a little bit after Reznov told his story. The early hot May weather didn't make it easy for her. What she didn't know was that Kravchenko was sneaking up on Marlene with a small knife in his right paw. As Kravchenko got close to her, he say, "You were enough trouble for Dragovich. But you are coming with me..." Marlene slowly turned around and Kravchenko grabed her by the neck. He held the knife to her throat. Kravchenko looked at her for a moment. When he saw Marlene's frightened face, he realized something. He lowers the knife and says, "Wait. You are not test subject 004."

Marlene gains a bit of strength and says, "Reznov's right. You..."

Kravchenko grinned and said, "Oh. Reznov told you?"

Marlene nods cautiously and says, "He told me everything. He told me what you and Dragovich did to Dimitri..."

"Is that so?" He brings the knife back to her throat and says, "I was told not to harm anyone. But you know too much now. It is ashame. For a otter, you are beaut-"

Just then Kravchenko hears somebody loading a gun. Marlene looks behind Kravchenko and feels a little relieved by what she sees. Kravchenko turns his head around slowly and steady to see who was behind him without losing focus on Marlene. He sees Pat standing there, pointing his MP5 at Kravchenko. Pat tells him, "Let her go Kravchenko."

Kravchenko lowers the knife, but he still had a grip on Marlene's throat. He chuckles and asks, "What? Are you going to pelt me with darts?"

Pat chuckles as well and asks, "What? Didn't you hear? After that incedent when Rowan shot me, the UOCF decided to fight fire with fire. So to make it short, this is now loaded with bullets. And it's aimed right at your head."

Kravchenko realeses Marlene and he holds his paws up in the air. He laughs for a moment and says, "Alright. Alright. You got me." Kravchenko holds the knife backhand, turns around and tries to stab Pat. Pat reacts by dropping his MP5 and holding off the knife with his left paw. He tries to punch Kravchenko with his other paw, but Kravchenko holds off Pat's punch with his left paw.

As they held eachother off, Pat shouts, "Marlene! Run!"

Marlene does so and runs out of the cave. Kravchenko releases Pat's paw and quickly punches him in the chin. Pat had to release Kravchenko's wrist and take a few steps back. He rubs his chin and prepares for Kravchenko's next move. Pat had to be careful. If Kravchenko strikes at Pat's rib cage, the fight would be over. Kravchenko tries to slash Pat. But Pat ducks, hits Kravchenko's wrist making him drop the knife, and punches him in the jaw. As Kravchenko holds his jaw in pain, Pat quickly picks up his MP5 and tries to shoot Kravchenko. Kravchenko was too fast. He knocks the MP5 out of Pat's paws. Kravchenko tries to strike Pat's rib cage and Pat holds his arms over his chest and blocks each punch. Kravchenko takes the opportunity and uppercuts Pat. Pat started to lose his balance and leans against the side of the cave wall to support himself. The two stared at eachother for a second. Pat was able regain his balance and was about to throw another punch at Kravchenko. Pat stopped halfway through when he and Kravchenko heard a gun shot. He noticed that Kravchenko was shot on the side of his body. The two turned toward the cave's entrance and saw Reznov holding Pat's MP5.

Kravchenko takes a few steps back and says, "Mercy-" But Reznov didn't hesitate. He fired the rest of the clip at Kravchenko. Just like that, Kravchenko fell to the ground and died. Reznov and Pat both stared at Kravchenko's body as it bled. There were bullet holes all over Kravchenko's body. Reznov hands the MP5 back to Pat. When Pat took the MP5 from Reznov, he saw a look on his face. Pat couldn't tell if Reznov was angry or pleased. But whatever Reznov was feeling, he did what he didn't do as a human. Kill Kravchenko for his role in killing Dimitri. Soon, Marlene came back to her cave with Murray, Emmitt, and Rob.

Murray asks Pat and Reznov, "Is everything alright." When Marlene saw a glimpse of Kravchenko's dead body and blood, she felt the urge to throw up and leaves the cave.

Reznov continued to stare at Kravchenko's body. Pat says, "We're fine. Kravchenko tried to kill me and Marlene."

Murray notices that Reznov was still looking at the body and asks, "Are you okay Viktor?"

Reznov slowly turns to Murray and says, "Indeed..."

Murray then says, "Emmitt, get the body out of here and out of sight. And clean this place up for Marlene. Rob, contact Lev. Tell him we're on our way to the new HQ." Emmitt and Rob both began to do what they were told.

Pat asks Murray, "You mean it's finished?"

"No. But Marlene told me Kravchenko said Dragovich is back." Reznov didn't feel surprised when Murray said that.

Reznov then says, "If that is the case, then he is the Oppositionists' new leader."

Murray nods in agreement and says, "Which is way we are leaving as soon as possible."

Pat thought for a moment. He then says, "Wait. We should tell Skipper and his team about what happened. Besides, after what they've found out about Reznov and Kravchenko, they could help us out with Dragovich."

Reznov says, "I will help too. I know Dragovich better than anyone else. We must hurry to the penguins if we are to plan something against Dragovich."

* * *

Minutes later, Pat, Reznov, and Murray entered the penguin's HQ. They spot Kowalski, Rico, and Private laying on the floor. Pat rushes over to them and shouts, "Guys!" Soon the three penguins regained consciousness and slowly got up. "Are you guys alright? What happened?" Pat noticed that Skipper wasn't with them. "Where's Skipper?"

Kowalski says, "Skipper was kidnapped." He picks up a small note and says, "I believe this might have to do with it."

Private asks, "What does it say?"

Kowalski says, "I'm not sure. We're going to have to see Phil and Mason-"

Pat then says, "Or you could give it to me. I can read English and five other languages."

Kowalski hand the note to Pat. Private asks, "What does it say?"

Pat reads it out loud. "Skipper will be back alive. Just Wait...W. Deveraux."

"He's the one that took Skippa!"

Pat looks at the note again. Murray asks, "Willem?"

Pat stared at the note and says, "Son of a bitch."

Rico covers Private's ears. Kowalski then asks, "I suppose you know him."

Pat shook his head at Kowalski and says, "Too well."

* * *

Somewhere in a unknown location, Skipper woke up after being knocked out for several minutes. He looks around the room he was in. It looked like he was in a office. Almost similar to Richman's office, only a bit more foreign. Skipper asks, "What the...Where am I?"

Skipper then hears a male voice in a deep Russian accent say, "Ahh...You are awake." Soon Skipper is greeted by a badger. The badger walks to the desk and proceeds to say, "My apologies. Deveraux was supposed to give you an invitation that was written by myself. But now that you are here, I suppose we can work some things out." The badger pulls out a bottle filled with a weird liquid from the desk. He pulls out two shots and asks, "Vodka?"

Skipper's paranioa hasn't kicked in yet. He shakes his head and says, "No thanks. I don't drink." He thought about it and asks, "Well, do you have-" Without another word, the badger hands Skipper a cup of coffie with a fish in it. Skipper stirred the fish, took a sip and says, "Thanks." Skipper then realized that only him and his team knew what his favorite drink is. His paranioa comes to him slowly and he asks, "Wait, who are you?"

The badger pours some vodka in a shot and says, "A fan." He drinks it and says, "I have heard so many great things about you and your team Skipper, that I have become your biggest fan."

Skipper almost felt flattered. But he keeps the paranioa cap on and asks, "Is that so?"

"Yes. You are the leader of course."

"Uh-huh."

"Then there is Kowalski, the smartest. Plans out stratagies. Rico, who is in charge of weapons and explosives. And then you have Private, the youngest of the group. He is in charge of special operations if I am not mistaken."

Skipper calmly says, "Something like that. How do you know this?"

"I told you..." The badger sits down at the desk. Skipper spots something on the desk. It was glowing and full of strong energy. "...I am your biggest fan."

Skipper takes a closer look at the object and saw that it was Kowalski's experimental powercell. "That's..."

"Kowalski's powercell," the badger finished. "It has enough power to take out the entire eastern seaboard. I wonder if it is more powerful..."

Skipper's paranioa got to him. He was about to pounce at the badger, but he hears somebody loading a gun. He turns around to see Deveraux holding a Magnum .44 pistol. Deveraux pulls the lever back and says, "Don't even think about it."

The badger says, "For crying out loud, put it away." Deveraux lowers the pistol without arguing.

Skipper focuses his attention on the badger and says, "Who are you? Tell me your name!"

The badger drinks another shot before saying, "Nikita. Nikita Dragovich..."

Skipper gasped and says, "Reznov was right. You're..."

"Back," Dragovich finished. "You know, it took me a long time to accept the fact I was a badger. But that does not mean I do not plan on doing anything."

"What do you want with me?"

Dragovich stands up and says, "I have a debt to pay you and your team, Skipper."

"You don't owe us anything."

"Oh, but I do," Dragovich said as he approaches Skipper. He smirks and says, "Lets just you and your team have helped me a lot with what I have in mind. Not to mention other things as well." He walks to the window and looks out. "A lot has happened in the last several years. It took me a while to reach this position. A lot of planning was required. But it is almost done." He turns back to Skipper. "I don't usually repay someone. But after what I have been through, it is the least I can do. For the debt, I will not kill you, Kowalski, Rico, or Private at all when I move on with my plan."

Skipper asks, "That's it?"

"But I do have options for you as well. You and your team can either join me, stay out of the way, or I can send you back to the zoo. In which case, you will try to stop me and you will end up getting killed. I really would not want that to happen. What is it going to be?"

Skipper thought for a second and says, "Neither. My men and I were trained to take care of animals, and sometimes people, like you. I know you'll eventually "harm" New York City anyway. And I'm not letting that happen. My team, myself, Pat, Reznov, and the UOCF will take you and the Oppositionists down. None of us will die."

Dragovich shrugged and says, "Well...good luck then." Deveraux hits Skipper in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol, knocking him out a second time. Dragovich says, "Take him back to the zoo. It is his loss."

Deveraux says, "Yes sir." He grabs Skipper by the feet again and drags him out of the room.

**A/N-And that's chapter 5. Kravchenko is dead now. The next few chapters should get a little more interesting. So until next time, please review and stay tuned for chapter 6.**


	6. Road to North Dakota

**A/N-Nothing much to say, other then I have two days of school left. And then, I graduate. I'll finally be a free man. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

At the penguin HQ, Pat just finished telling Kowalski, Private, and Rico about what happened and how Kravchenko got killed. Just as he finished, Skipper climbs down the fishbowl. The penguins went up to Skipper and Kowalski asks, "Are you alright Skipper?"

Skipper was queit. Private asks, "Skippah? What's wrong?"

Skipper turns to Reznov and says, "There's something I need to tell you." Skipper tells Reznov and the rest that Dragovich was back and explained what he said when he was there.

Reznov clutched his fist and said, "I knew it..."

Pat asks Skipper, "Do you know where you were when you saw him?"

Skipper shook his head. "It looked like I was in a small office. Other then that, I don't know where I was."

Just then, Emmitt climbs down and says, "Lev's here with the chopper. We're leaving right now."

Everyone understood. They followed Emmitt to the gates of the zoo. Lev was in his helicopter waiting for them. Murray, Emmitt, Rob, and Reznov got in first, followed by Skipper and his team. Pat was about to get in, but he stopped when a voice shouted, "Pat! Wait!" Pat turned around and saw Marlene running to him with his banjo. She gives the banjo to Pat and says, "I think you might need this."

Pat takes it and says, "Thanks."

Pat puts it over his shoulder and Marlene asks, "Are you going to come back?"

"Not for a while. But I'll be back to say a real goodbye to ya."

Marlene felt satisfied with the answer. They quickly hugged and Pat gets in the helicopter. Lev turns the helicopter on and says, "We are now on our way to North Dakota."

The chopper takes off. Both Pat and Skipper looked out the window as they flew away from the zoo. Skipper realized something and asks, "Wait. If we're not around then who's going to protect the zoo?"

Murray reassures Skipper by saying, "We got scouts patroling every corner of the park and the city. No one's going to attack the zoo."

Pat was quiet. Minutes later, they were now on the outskirts of New York City and the tall buildings slowly became smaller and smaller. The sun was ready to set. Pat finally looks at the guys and asks, "Do you guys think we'll be back?"

Skipper says, "Well yeah. How else are we going to get back to the zoo?"

Murray says to Pat, "Don't worry. We'll return."

Skipper thought for a moment, then asks, "Out of all places, why North Dakota?"

Murray says, "'Cause it's the heart of North America. Well it's not at the center but most of us call it the heart. Besides it's the last place anyone would look for us."

* * *

**Date: May 9th, 2011  
Location: Lake Michigan, 20 miles off the coast of Milwaukee**

There was a large ship on the waters of Lake Michigan. It was cloudy but it was a beautiful day. There was another ship nearby and it was approaching the ship. Dragovich was standing on deck with a radio. There were also a lot of Oppositionists on deck and they looked like they were getting ready to attack. They had assualt rifles and machine guns in their paws. Deveraux goes up to Dragovich and says, "Sir. We've comfirmed that the ship up ahead is the one. Ramses and Blowhole should be on."

Dragovich asks, "What about Rowan and Steinbuck?"

"They're at seperate prisons. I'll get to it once we're done with the attack."

Dragovich says, "Good." He holds the radio up and says, "Activate the jammers Red One. Do not worry, we will get Dr. Blowhole out." Blowhole's submarine ascends from the water and a attenna pops out. Dragovich shouts, "Okay! Send in the fighters! Make sure the ship stays afloat!" Two fighter jets zoomed through the sky and fired at the ship.

* * *

**Date: May 10th, 2011  
Location: 3 miles NW of Fargo, North Dakota**

Pat woke up from what felt like a long helicopter ride. Going from point A to point B wasn't easy. They spent the previous day landing at certain checkpoints. They landed in Cleveland, Indianapolis, and Chicago. But they were getting close to the new HQ. Pat looked and saw that everyone else was awake, but nobody had anything to say. Throughout most of the trip Private kept asking, "Are we there yet?" But even after a while he got tired of saying it. Pat looked out the window and saw that the sun just rose over the horizon. Most of the landscape he saw was flat land with some corn fields and wooded areas spread out.

Lev hovers the helicopter over a small grassy field and says, "We have arrived at our new HQ."

Skipper looked and saw there was nothing but tall grass. He points it out by saying, "There's nothing here. Are you sure this is the place?"

After he said that, a small part of the field began to shake for a few seconds. Then it slowly opened up, like a retractable stadium roof for a dome. The penguins just stared out the window as they watched the field open up. As for Pat's team and Reznov, it wasn't a suprise to them. Lev lowers the helicopter through the opening and the next thing they saw, was something that awed everyone. Rico looked around and grunted, "Wow..." There was an entire underground base. It was almost like a large town or a small city that was underground. They were in the hanger area, but around them looked like a lively place. Soldiers were scattered all over the place, going from one place to another. The southern section of the base was still under construction. But for the most part, it looked complete. When Lev landed the helicopter, they saw an otter standing in front of them.

He was a little taller than Marlene. Just like most of the otters, he had brown fur along with some white fur over his chest and face. He had green eyes and long whiskers. He also had a cane in his left paw. Everyone got out of the helicopter. Lev tells Murray, "I need to report to Emry. He'll take over."

Murray says, "Understood."

Lev walks away from the group. The otter with the cane approaches Pat first and speaks in a soft western accent. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

Pat was almost in awe when he saw the otter. He asks, "Is that you Doc?"

The otter named Doc smirked and asked, "Who else?"

Pat says, "Well you need to trim those whiskers. It would make it easier to identify you." Pat grabbed his right paw with his right paw and they hugged like old friends. "It's great to see you again."

They stopped and Doc says, "Last time I saw you, you were just getting promoted to Corporal."

"Just wait, they'll promote me to Captain when this is over."

Doc acknowledged Pat's unit and says, "Captain Murray...Emmitt...Rob..." He never saw the penguins or Reznov before. "...An' some new comers."

Pat then says, "Oh I'm sorry. This is Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico. They're penguin commandos. And this is Viktor Reznov." Pat then introduces them to Doc by saying, "Guys, this Special Agent Colton "Doc" Burnside. He's also a personal friend to the MacIvor family."

Doc looks at the penguins and says, "Ah yes. I've heard much about you four. You lead a good team, Skipper. I am glad you're helping us out."

Skipper smiled and said, "We're just doing our job."

Doc then looks at Reznov and says, "And I was told you have some info about the new leader for the Opps."

Private was confused and asks, "The Opps?"

Pat tells him, "He means the Oppositionists. Opps is short for that." He then mutters under his breath, "Obviously."

Reznov tells Doc, "His name is Dragovich. We must hurry before he makes his first move."

Doc says, "Well we're a little late for that. Now that I think about it we were late for a while."

"What do you mean?"

Doc motions his right paw and says, "Come. There's something we need to show ya."

The group follows Doc through the large HQ. Kowalski was impressed with the short time it took to finish most of it. Skipper then asks Doc, "So how much longer will it take before the HQ is finished?"

Doc says, "Probably another week. A few days. I'm not really sure to be honest."

Kowalski then says, "Judging by the number of soldiers and workers...and the amount of equipment they have...I say it'll take another five days, twenty hours, and twelve point two seconds before it's complete."

Doc grins and says, "Well we got ourselves a wizzard here." They entered a narrow hallway. There was a door up ahead and a eye scan was required. Doc put his eyes in a scanner, then he entered a code on a small key pad. The door opens and the group enters. It was survalance room where they stored video footage for evidence, spygating, education for recruits, and for security reasons. Doc takes them to a projector room and he says, "As I said earlier. We were too late to counter attack against this Draggy fella and the Opps."

Skipper asks, "What did they do?"

Doc asks, "Did you guys recieve a weak SOS call when you were flying past Lake Michigan?" Nobody responed. Doc motions his paw to tell the group to sit down in some seats. As they sat down, Doc says, "The UOCF was also planning to build a large security type prison under the waves of Lake Michigan. We were transporting Ramses and Doctor Blowy there." He sighed and said, "And that's when the Opps attacked." He turns the projector on and says, "This security camera footage from the ship containing Ramses and Blowy was the only thing that got here in one piece."

**A/N-Next chapter we'll see what's the footage shows. So until then, please review and stay tuned for chapter 7.**


	7. The Plan

**A/N-I'm not sure what happened last night, but at first this chapter was updated, everything was fine. Then I get on this morning, double check to make sure everything is alright, and it doesn't have chapter 7. It shows that it was updated, it showed that there were 7 chapters, but it wasn't there. This was like a few hours after I updated that chapter. I have no answer for why that is, it was probably some sort of error. Maybe everything was fine, but just in case I had to re-update this chapter. Hopefully there won't be a problem this time.**

**So for those that have read it before it got screwed up, that's why I had to update the same chapter. But for those of you that haven't read this chapter yet, here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Call of Duty. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 7**

Doc turns the projector on. The footage shows a recording that took place somewhere on the ship's lower deck. It looked like it was a huge hallway, but at the same time it could've been a room. The camera's angle made it difficult. Dragovich and Ramses step in the footage seconds in. Ramses was wearing a stereotypical orange jump suit that prisoners wore. Out of nowhere, Doctor Blowhole zooms in on his segway.

He tells the two, "_I thank you for getting me out of here. But our alliance is now over. Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours_."

Blowhole zooms off and Dragovich says, "_Rowan made a deal with Blowhole after you were captured. But it is Steinbuck that we need. Do you have any idea where he is_?"

Ramses says, "_No clue_." Four Oppositionist soldiers entered the area that Ramses and Dragovich were in. They each brought a UOCF soldier with their paws tied behind them. Ramses motions his flipper and says, "_This will send a message to the UOCF_."

The four Opps pulled out a kife and they each slice the throat of their UOCF victim. The blood sprayed everywhere momentarily. The four Opps released the nearly decapitated soldiers. Everyone watching the film was disturbed. Private, Kowalski, even Skipper through up in a barf bag. It bothered Rico, but not as bad as the rest. Murray placed his hat over his chest and Pat did the sign of the cross.

Dragovich pulls out a magnum pistol and says, "_This will too_." He points the gun at Ramses' head and fires. Ramses' head exploded and the corpse fell to the floor. The four Opp soldiers didn't react to Dragovich's action. In a slow and creepy way, Dragovich turns his head and looks into the camera. It's like he knew they were going to watch the footage. He says, "_You should not have started with me. Reznov. When this is all over, Pat's team, the UOCF, the west, and yourself, will die_."

Reznov growls, "We shall see..."

Dragovich reloads the pistol and says, "_Skipper, this will be your last chance. Stay out of the way_..." Dragovich points to the four dead UOCF soldiers. "..._Or you and your team will end up like them_." He shoots the camera and the screen becomes static.

Private felt frightened. He gets closer to Skipper and says, "I'm scared Skippa. I don't want to lose my head."

Skipper tries to calm him down by saying, "Relax Private. It's only footage of an insane badger slash human that wishes to kill us all." He looks at the static screen and says, "Threatening me won't stop me from stopping him."

Pat was disturbed by what he saw, just like the others. But there was one thing he didn't understand. As Doc turns the projector off, Pat asks, "Why would Dragovich kill Ramses? Aren't they on the same side?"

Doc was about to answer, but Reznov says, "Dragovich did that so he could stay in power. The moment Ramses is set free, he re-takes control over the Oppositionists. If that happened, Dragovich's current plans would be ruined."

Doc says, "That's right. Now what you all just saw wasn't the only thing Draggy did. He now has Opp forces all over Lake Michigan, cutting off our water supply. On top of that, he's also cutting off optional water supply from Lake Ontario, Lake Erie, and Lake Huron." He stands in front of the room. He grips his cane and says to them, "I believe..." He corrects himself. "...We believe the Opps are going to attempt to cut off the water supply from Lake Superior too."

Skipper asks, "What does he want with the lakes anyway?"

Kowalski tells him, "Well the Great Lakes contain the greatest amount of fresh water supply in the world." He thinks for a moment and asks himself, "Or is it the Finger Lakes?"

Reznov then says, "Dragovich wishes to make us thirst for water. Whoever controls the water controls the war."

Doc nods then says, "Which is why we are plannin' a counter attack. One of the main battleships that is heading towards Lake Superior is in control of two dozen ships. They contain a quarter of a million Opps in total."

Pat then asks, "Wo we're going to stop them right?"

"Only some of us will. Now I have no idea what Emry is thinking, but he already has a plan. Captain Murray is going to take Emmitt, Rob, along with Kowalski and Rico. The five of you are goin' to sneak onto the ship and try to take control of it."

Skipper was against this idea and says, "Hold on. My team stays together."

Kowalski does some quick calculations and says, "Actually Skipper...If me and Rico go along with Murray, Emmitt, and Rob. There is a thirteen percent better chance that we can take control over the ship. Rather then all of us going."

Skipper knew he couldn't argue. If there's a better chance of them taking control of a ship that's in command of a quarter of a million Opps, then what's the point? Skipper sighs and says, "Fine. Where is Emry sending me and Private?"

Doc says, "You two will join me, Pat, and Reznov. Our goal is to locate the bastard that supplied the Opps with the same weapons that they used to take over the lakes and our ship."

Reznov asks, "Where are we going to find him?"

"The Opps usually get their weapon supplies from Monte Carlo."

The penguins remembered what happened when they were in Monte Carlo. Skipper looks back and says, "Monte Carlo. Good times...for the most part."

"Once we find him, he should know where we can find Draggy's current second in command. And when we find Draggy's second in command, well I figure you all should know what happens next."

Skipper then says, "Oh. You mean Willem Dever-" Pat then quickly covers Skipper's beak.

All of a sudden, the sound of what appears to be a bell goes off. Doc says, "Damn. Time flies. It's time for our departure."

Everyone but Reznov ask, "What?"

Private then asks, "So soon?"

Doc tells them, "I know it seems so quick and rushed. But Draggy is most likely gettin' closer to Lake Superior each second. And as every second passes, more weapons are being sent out to the Opps. If we slow down now, it'll be over faster than death itself." He heads toward the door and says, "Skipper, Private, Pat, Reznov. Follow me."

It was very quick and rushed, but Skipper and Private wished Kowalski and Rico the best of luck. The four follow Doc down the hallway. As they walked, Skipper asks Pat, "Why did you cover my beak when I mentioned Willem-" Pat quickly covers his beak again. Skipper pushes Pat's paw out of the way and asks, "Can you stop doing that?"

Pat then says, "Sorry. But we don't usually mention Willem's name in front of Doc."

Private jumps in and asks, "Why?"

Pat made sure Doc wasn't listening as they walked. Pat then says, "Willem Deveraux was a former Special Agent for the UOCF. He was one of the first agents or soldiers to join the UOCF and not be a otter. He was also Doc's partner. The two went on countless missions with eachother. The two were so great, some considered that they were each better than Agent Rockgut. Deveraux used to be a close friend of mine, back when I was a Corporal. Remember when you asked me if I was ever at the Hoboken Zoo when I arrived?"

Private remembers and asks, "That was when Skippah didn't trust you, right?"

Pat nods and proceeds to say, "Well I was sent to Hoboken on a mission with Doc and Deveraux. Just the three of us. The mission was a huge success. I was promoted to Sergeant, and General Emry gave him power in the UOCF. The power given to Deveraux over took him. He became greedy. He left the UOCF and sided with the Oppositionists. They gave him a better offer if you know what I mean." Skipper and Private nodded. "Deveraux betrayed Doc on an important mission. Their goal was to catch Ramses and Steinbuck. It was the first attempt to capture Ramses."

Skipper asks, "So what happened between them in that mission?"

Pat immediately says, "I don't know. No one knows what happened in that mission. All I can tell ya is that Doc was never the same for a while."

Soon they arrived at an elevator. Doc says to them, "Step in." They entered. The door closed and the elevator took them upwards.

Skipper asks, "So how are we getting to Monte Carlo?"

Doc smiles and says, "You'll see."

Pat realized something and says, "Damn. I left my MP5 in the chopper."

Doc tells him, "No need to get all worrisome. Everything we need for the mission will be waiting..." The elevator stops and the door opens. They found themselves back outside in a field. Up ahead they saw a small jet plane. It had similiar characteristics to a rocket rather than a plane. "We're going in that. Lets get goin'."

They were in awe as they approached it. Private says, "Only if Kowalski was here..."

Reznov smiled and shook his head. "To think animals were this smart. It amazes me in a good way."

They entered the plane and got ready for take off. The inside looked no different from any other plane. Before Pat sits down, Doc gives him a black vest and says, "You should put this on." Doc sits across from Pat and proceeds to say, "It's a new lightweight bullet proof vest we're working on. It's impervious to almost everything. It'll help you out since your ribs are still fractured."

Pat puts the vest on. It was very light and would be easy for him to move in. "I kinda like this Doc. Not a fashonable type of guy, but I like it."

Doc smiles and says, "Good." Without warning, Doc pulls out a Colt pistol and shoots at Pat's vest. The bullet harmlessly drops to the floor.

Pat felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Pat freaks out for a few seconds and Doc laughs like there's no tomorrow. Pat glares at Doc and shouts, "What the fuck Doc? You could've killed me!"

Doc stops laughing. He wipes a tear away and asks, "Now what part of "bullet proof" do you not understand?"

Pat just looks out the window and shakes his head. "Just make sure you're shooting at the Oppositionists when we arrive."

**A/N-They're on their way to Monte Carlo. I haven't seen Madagascar 3 yet, so there won't be much reference. It'll also be a while before we see Dragovich again. And don't worry, you'll see Kowalski and Rico later on when they attack the ship.**

**So until next time, please review and stay tuned for chapter 8.**


	8. The Trip to Monte Carlo

**A/N-Just to let you know, this chapter is going to be short, but it will lead into the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8**

With Skipper, Private, Pat, Doc, and Reznov aboard, the jet took off and they were on their way to Monte Carlo. Pat and Doc sat across from eachother on the right side of the jet, while Skipper and Private sat across from Reznov on the other side. They have been flying for several hours, and Skipper and Reznov were both in a conversation.

Skipper tells him, "...After that, Manfredi and Johnson got mixed up in the polar bear outbreak of ninety-three. When it was all over, the only thing I could do was watch in horror." Skipper shivered and said, "It was horrible."

Reznov says, "It sounds like they were brave soldiers. Dimitri assisted me so many times during the second World War. Aside from planting the flag on top of the Reichstag, Dimitri also helped me in the assassination of General Amsel, the Nazi. The man did terrible things."

Private joins and asks, "What did Amsel do that was so horrible?"

"Amsel was responsible for the killings during the German occupation of Stalingrad," Reznov replied. "He is responsible for the death of my father."

"That's horrible."

Reznov nods in agreement with Private. He then explains, "I have hunted Amsel for three days during the occupation. For three days, luck alone has saved his life. I was on my fourth day, and I met Dimitri for the first time. I handed him my rifle, and what Dimitri did still amazes me. He already had the mastery skills of becoming a true sniper for the motherland. After he killed Amsel, I knew he would have what it takes to lead Mother Russia to victory."

Skipper was quiet after hearing Reznov's story. He then asks, "Reznov? Were you ever seperated from your men?"

"A few times. Why do you ask?"

"I've been seperated from my men before. But in the situation we're in, I'm starting to feel concerned for Kowalski and Rico. I try to keep emotion out of it, but after seeing the footage, I know what you mean about Dragovich being different from Doctor Blowhole, or Hans, or Savio."

Reznov understood how Skipper felt for his team. Skipper cares about them, just as Reznov cared about Dimitri. Reznov tells Skipper, "You have a great team Skipper. You could do great things for the world...Human or Penguin. As long as your team is strong as you, and believes in what is right like you, they will overcome anything. We can stop Dragovich, and do what is right."

Pat and Doc were having a conversation as well. Pat asks Doc, "So before you try to kill me again, who exactly are we looking for?"

Skipper, Private, and Reznov heard Pat's question and they got up and went over to them. Doc pulls out a built in tray on the side and places a picture on it. It was a picture of a skunk. Nothing much could be said. "Claude von DeBois," said Doc as he positioned the photo. "He is the weapon maker for the Opps. He is the only connection to Draggy's current number two."

Private asks, "Claude von Debois?"

Skipper then asks, "So what's the battle plan? Are we going to assault his HQ or lair? Or perhaps we'll sneak in and catch him when he least suspects it?"

Doc says, "Actually, we're goin' to do nothin'."

Everyone asks, "Nothing?"

"Well for the time being anyway," Doc said as he gets more comfortable in his seat. He points his index finger straight up and says, "I can tell ya this, trying to sneak in his HQ, or just assaulting it alone would be suicide." He raises his paw slightly with his index finger still pointing up. "But I can tell ya where we'll be at. Rongeur de pub."(Translation-Rodents pub)

Pat grins and asks, "Part of the plan?"

Doc smiles back and says, "Hell ya."

Skipper felt confused and asks, "So we're going to a pub? That's our plan to capture Claude von DeBois?"

Doc says, "Here's the thing Skippy..."

"It's Skipper," replied Skipper in a unhappy tone.

Doc corrects himself and says, "Right, Skippy-er. Anyway here's the deal. Claude has always been known to be a heavy drinker and the type of guy that likes to party. He's gotten so drunk, they had to remove his stink gland or whatever it's called for reasons who knows why. And there's only one place in Monte Carlo where he can get drunk and party like there's no tomorrow..."

Private asks, "Rongeur de pub?"

Doc smiles at Private and says, "Bet your ass." Skipper covers Private's ears at Doc's response. Doc rolls his eyes and says, "Oh come on Skippy-er. Ass ain't a bad word to say. Come on, it's in the bible for cryin' out loud."

Skipper takes his flippers off of Private and says, "I know. It's just that Private is still young and I'm not sure if he should hear something like that."

Doc pulls out a bottle of scotch and five shots. He pours some scotch in a shot, picks it up and says, "And that's why being politically correct is bullshit." He drinks the shot and Skipper covers Private's ears again. Doc then pours some more scotch in the other four shots. One for each of them. He motions his paw to let them know they're free to drink. Pat and Reznov take a shot and drink it.

Reznov shivered and said, "That is...strong."

Pat agrees and says, "You're not joking."

Doc noticed that Skipper or Private haven't touched theirs and asks, "Aren't you two goin' to have some scotch?"

Skipper says, "No thanks. I don't drink and Private's to young."

Doc shrugs and drinks Skipper and Private's shots. A bit of aftertaste came to Pat and he says, "What the heck?" He picks up the bottle and it says "Made in Great Britain. 1991." Pat gives Doc an odd look and asks, "You've held on to this for twenty years?"

Doc just says, "What's the big deal? That stuff lasts forever." After that, a UOCF pilot enters the room and whispers something in Doc's ear. Doc just nods and the pilot leaves. He gets up and says, "We'll be at Monte Carlo in ten minutes. We better get ourselves ready." With that, the five get ready as they get closer and closer to Monte Carlo.

**A/N-And there's chapter 8. I do have a few things to say. I am going to be busy next week. I have to get ready for graduation, I'm going to try to fill out a job application, and maybe set up a time to take my road test. I'm not sure when the next chapter(or chapters) will be updated. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. So in the meantime, please review and stay tuned for chapter 9**


	9. Rongeur de Pub

**A/N-I am lucky. I wasn't sure if this chapter was going to get updated this week. But, I did it. Here is chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

As soon as they landed in Monte Carlo, Doc took Pat and Reznov to Rongeur de pub while Skipper and Private waited back at the jet. After what happened last time when they were at Monte Carlo, they thought it was best to wait. Doc left his cane on the jet, stating that he wouldn't need it. The jet landed on the outskirts of the city in a grassy field. Pat and Reznov already had a strap around their shoulders that would hold their ammo on the front, and their primary weapon on their backs. Even though they didn't have their primary weapon, they did carry a M1911 pistol on their belts. The three eventually came to a road that would lead them to Monte Carlo. Doc was the only one that didn't have anything. Instead of following the road, Doc spotted a grate on the side of the road and he said, "This way gentlemen." He takes the grate off and they enter the Monte Carlo sewer system.

They followed the sewer into the city. The sewage was flowing in the opposite direction as they got closer to the heart of the ran into some sewer rats, and suprisingly they ran into a few badgers, skunks, and even foxes. As the three ran into them, Pat says, "We must be getting close."

Reznov says, "I would never think animals would be down here."

Doc tells him, "They only hang out down here so they can party and get drunk and high." They go around a corner and they see a sign hanging up ahead that said "Rongeur de Pub." Doc says, "Here we are."

Below the sign there was a wooden door. Doc goes up to the door and knocks twice. A peep hole opens up and they see two eyes glaring at them. The person with the eyes asks in a deep French accent, "Quel est le mot de passe?"(What's the password?)

Doc glares at the eyes and says, "Javert you dumbass. How can you not recognize me?"

"Oh." The door opens and a giant otter, the largest otter in the otter family, stood at the entrance. He was probably two times bigger than Marlene. He observes the three and says, "My apologies Doc. I forgot you were on a mission..."

"Just let us in."

The giant otter gets out of the way and says, "Sorry Doc."

The three entered the pub. The scenery showed that it was made in the 1800's. Most of the tables were full and there was nobody sitting at the barstools at the bartender's counter. The three slowly made their way to the counter. The bartender, who was a porcupine, greats Doc, Pat, and Reznov as they sat on the stools. He Pat and Doc a beer, and he gives Reznov some Vodka. It was like he knew Reznov was Russian. He then says, "Bonjour Doc."

Doc says, "Bonjour Jaq." He takes a sip and says, "C'est Viktor Reznov. Vous vous souvenez de Pat."(This is Viktor Reznov. You remember Pat.)

Pat nods at Jaq and says, "Quoi de neuf Jaq?"(What's up Jaq?)

Jaq looks around quickly and he whispers, "Je viens de recevoir le paquet. Vos armes sont derrière le comptoir juste au cas où.(I just got the package. Your weapons are behind the counter just in case.)

They turn around when they hear the door open. About eight Oppositionists entered holding AK-47 assault rifles. A skunk enters behind them and he says, "Pas besoin d'être alarmé. Nous sommes là pour passer un bon moment, tout comme le reste d'entre vous."(No need to be alarmed. We're here to have a good time, just like the rest of you.) This skunk was their target, Claude von DeBois. He almost tripped as he tried to get to a table. Two Opps sat down with him, three sat at a table next to Claude's, and the other three sat down at a table close to where Doc, Pat, and Reznov were sitting at.

Reznov says, "It looks like we will need them."

Pat points out, "Looks like Claude's already half drunk."

Jaq says, "Je vous donne, La moufette ivre."(I give you, The Drunken Skunk.)

They turn back to the counter and Doc says, "These suckers have no idea who we are. We'll wait until Claude gets fully drunk. Do what you need to do if something happens."

As they drank, Reznov hears a women's voice shout in a French accent, "I told you, I do not want to mate you!"

Reznov turns around quickly and saw a female badger struggling to break free from a fox trying to kiss her. The badger had very light brown fur and hazel eyes. She also had mascara. The fox gets a tighter grip on her and he says, "Awe. Ne me donnez pas toute une histoire. Je veux juste avoir une certaine...amusant. Voilà tout."(Awe. Don't give me a fuss. I just want to have some...fun. That's all.)

Reznov looked around and saw that nobody was reacting to the badger's plead. Claude kept drinking and started to get more obnoxious, while the eight Opps didn't care what was going on. Reznov got up and made his way to their table. He stood over them and says, "She said she does not want to mate." The two looked up at Reznov. The female badger looked frightened and the fox just glared at Reznov. Reznov looks at the fox and tells him, "That is also my tabe you are sitting at."

The fox chuckled and said, "Is that so?"

"It is a fact."

The fox observed him and asked, "Russian?"

"Should I speak in Russian? Maybe that will answer your question."

The fox lets the badger go. He stands up and says, "You're nothing here Russian. You should be affraid."

Reznox looked into the French fox's eyes and saw fear. Reznov says, "Even if I am, I am not scared unlike yourself."

The fox tried to tuff up a bit and asked, "Really?" He then motioned his paw over the side of his waste. Reznov looked down and saw the fox was carrying a pistol on his belt.

Reznov looks in his eyes once more and says, "I can tell a lot about a man by looking him in the eye. You are nothing. You are scared. You act tuff, yet you are no different from a child."

The fox began to show he was starting to get affraid. His paw began to shake and he didn't have the strength to pull out his pistol. "Look," The fox said in a shakey voice. "I, I do not want trouble." He points to the door. "So just go back to Communist Land, and-"

Reznov slaps the fox in the face and glares at him. "I won't defend my country, but I will say that we are not all bad people. On the table."

The fox asks, "Qu'est-ce?"(What?)

Reznov hits the fox again and says, "Put your weapon on the table." The fox slowly takes his pistol and places it on the table. Reznov takes the pistol with his left paw and grabs the fur on the fox's neck with the other paw. Reznov drags him toward the door. "Pardon me Javert." Javert opens the door and Reznov throws the fox out of the pub. "Never come back!" Javert closes the door and Reznov gives him the fox's pistol. "Here you go my friend." Reznov walks back to the table where the female badger was sitting at.

Javert looks at the gun and says, "Nobody has ever given me a gift before."

Reznov sits at the table with the female badger. He asks, "Are you okay madame?"

The female badger says, "Oui. Merci, um..."

Reznov smiles and says, "Viktor Reznov. You may call me Viktor."

The badger blushes aand says, "Merci, Viktor."

"It was no problem, Miss..."

The badger smiles and says, "Cossette."

"It was no problem, Miss Cossette." Something came to Reznov all of a sudden. He began to rub his forehead as he got a slight headache.

Cossette notices this and asks, "Is everything alright?"

Reznov says, "Yes. I have a headache is all. It was nice meeting you." He gets up and heads back to the counter with Pat and Doc.

He sits down next to Pat and drinks some vodka. Doc then asks, "Did a have a good time, Romeo?"

"Sure." Reznov then chuggs the rest of the vodka.

Pat says, "Don't drink like that. You don't want to get sick on an important mission." Reznov ignored him and Jaq gave him more vodka. Pat noticed something was wrong and he asks, "This might be a bad time, but what's wrong?"

Reznov looked uncomfortable, but he turns to him and says, "I was once human. Do you think it is odd if I start talking to women badgers?"

Pat thought about it. He tried to come up with the best response. "Well technically, you said that you were a clone. But you also said that you were in a body of a badger when you were cloned. And the only thing you got from your human self was your memory right? So..." Pat shook his head and says, "I got nothing."

Doc drinks a shot, then says, "It's so simple, that we don't need a scientist to answer that question." He turns to Reznov and says, "You are, Viktor Reznov. Even if you are a clone. But you are in a body of a badger now. You will start thinkin' like a badger more often."

Pat asks, "That's it?"

Doc then asks, "What do you want me to do? Write an essay on how Reznov will start thinkin' like a badger now he is one? Or should I draw a picture on this napkin?" Doc then notices that Claude is fully drunk and is heading to the counter with two Opps. He gives Jaq a quick look and he tells Pat and Reznov, "The time has come fellas. Get ready."

Claude carefully makes his way past the three and says, "Jaq. Donne-moi de l'ordinaire. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour avoir secondes, ou tiers, ou quartes, ou ce que vous appelez cinquièmes. Oui, oui. Cinquièmes, c'est tout."(Jaq. Give me the usual. It is never to late to have seconds, or thirds, or fourths, or whatever you call fifths. Yeah, yeah. Fifths, that's it.)

Once Claude walked got close to Doc, Jaq gave Doc two Colt pistols and he gave Reznov a AK-74u submachine gun. Doc trips Claude with his back foot and Pat catches him. Doc quickly hits the first Opp with the butt of the gun, and shoots the second Opp with the other one. Pat quickly pulls out his pistol and shoots the three Opps sitting at the table across the pub, and Reznov shoots the last three Opps that were at the table close to them. Everyone in the bar didn't react to this. They were either too drunk, too scared to react, or just didn't care in general. Claude was in his own little world, not reacting to the gunfire.

Javert looks outside and says, "Nobody is coming."

Doc puts his pistols on his belt and says, "Bring Claude into the back."

Pat nods and drags Claude to a door in the back of the pub. He enters a small room. The only thing in the room was a chair that was placed against the wall. Pat brings Claude to the chair. He ties him up and straps him with electrical wires that were connected into the wall. Doc comes in and says, "I'll handle this Pat." He gives Pat his MP5 and tells him, "Keep watch with Reznov." Pat nods and leaves the room.

Doc closes the door and turns on a light. The room was very dim, but Doc could see Claude, and Claude could see him. Claude gives Doc a funny drunk look and asks, "Où avez-vous été dans ma vie?"(Where have you been in my life?)

Doc flicks a switch on the wall and electricity begins to flow through Claude. After getting electrocuded for a few seconds, Doc turns the switch off. He goes up to Claude and says, "Speak English."

Claude felt shakey after getting electrocuded. He tries to look up at Doc and asks, "Who, who are you?"

Doc says, "Special Agent Colton "Doc" Burnside."

Claude was able to look up at Doc. "Doc? Okay, I have heard of you. Aren't you retired?"

Doc walks back and forth and says, "Oh, I'm never retired. I have yet to reach my prime...Where's Willem?"

"Who?"

Doc turns the switch back on and electrocutes him again. He turns it off and says, "I know who you are. You make weapons for the Opps. I also know that my old friend Willem Deveraux is in charge of recieving weapons from you. Is that correct?" Claude just nods cautiously. "I know you supplied him weapons that were needed for the attack on Lake Michigan. Do you know where he is now?" Claude was quiet for a moment. Doc turns the switch on once more. He turns it off and asks, "Where is Willem?"

Claude looked like he was going to cry. He says, "I, I do not know where he is at this point. Ever since Rowan was captured, Willem and their new leader, Drago or something, they have been on different ships. They have been everywhere. Last week they were in New York City, then the Lake Michigan...I don't know..." Doc nods telling him that he understood. Doc was about to flick the switch. Claude was scared already and says, "But..." Doc turns to him. "...I can tell you that he is meeting with his officials."

"Where?"

"In London. Two days from now...That's all I can tell you. That's all I know." Doc now knew where Willem was going to be. They were now one step closer to Dragovich.

Doc just says, "Merci beaucoup."

Doc was about to walk out of the room, but Claude says, "There's more." Doc turns to Claude and he says, "I mean, there's more to it. Of why you want to find Willem. There's another reason. Yes, no?"

Doc looks down for a moment. He turns the switch on and says, "That's none of your damn business." He leaves the room, leaving Claude to get electrocuded.

Pat notices and says, "That was quick."

Doc grins and says, "It was too easy. He was very, breakable. We got what we need, so lets get back to the jet before more Opps show up."

* * *

Back at the UOCF HQ, General Emry was in the communications room dozens of soldiers monitoring situations. He goes over to a large monitor and a soldier sitting there says, "Incoming transmission from Doc, and Captain Murray."

Emry asks, "So what did you get Doc?"

Doc's voice then says, "Apparentely, Willem is on his way to London for an Oppositionist meeting. We're already on our way."

"Good. What's your situation Captain?"

Murray's voice says, "We found the ship that's in command of the quarter million Oppositionists. But I'm not sure how capturing the ship will stop them."

"The two hundred fifty thousand Opps on the other ships rely on that one ship. Once you five take control of that ship, our air strike will come in and take them all out. Remember this is a one-time deal. We only have one shot at this. Good luck."

**A/N-And that's chapter 9. I should have more time next week to work on this and another PoM fic I'm starting to work on. Just stay tuned for chapter 10, and don't forget to review :)**


	10. A Quick Getaway

**A/N-Sorry again for the long update. Since this is one of my shorter chapters, it should've been updated days ago. And I'm also working on another fic. But on a positive note, I did submit my first job application. So hopefully I can get a response in the next few days. Anyway, here is chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Call of Duty. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 10**

Out on Lake Superior, the Oppositionist ship was getting closer to the Minnesota shoreline, along with the few dozen smaller ships that followed. Kowalski, Rico, Murray, Emmitt, and Rob snuck aboard the ship during the day and hid inside a crate on the ship's deck until nightfall came. Once the sun set, Murray peeked out of the crate to make sure nobody was around. Murray, Emmitt, and Rob each had a M1A1 assault rifle and a M1911 pistol for their side arm. Murray looked to the left, then to the right. The coast was clear and they got out of the crate. There was another crate next to the crate they were in and they hid between the two crates.

Kowalski got his clipboard out and says, "Judging by the size of the ship, and the amount of weapons and explosives contained in the crates..."

Rico chuckles and says, "Kaboom..."

"...There are exactly three hundred Oppositionist soldiers on this ship."

Murray grins and says, "Then it'll be a good day at the shooting range."

Emmitt asks, "So where are we going from here?"

Murray proceeds to say, "First, we need to find the Captain of this ship and get a hold of him. He should be inside the ship's observing deck. Once we have him captive, we'll set up the transmitter to signal the airstrike. That's where Kowalski comes in." He looks at Rico and asks, "Did you set the devices in the propper places when we snuck aboard the ship?"

Rico coughs up a device with a large red button on it and says, "Kaboom."

"Excellent. If worst comes to worst, we'll give them a little something to remember us by."

Out of nowhere, they hear a voice in a Russian accent say, "Well that's very nice of you..." The crate they were in was lifted by crane that was on the ship. It was lifted several feet in the air. To their suprise, they saw Dragovich standing on the other side of where the crate was, along with a few hundred Oppositionists aiming their weapons at them. Dragovich was holding a small pistol in his right paw.

Kowalski just stood their and said, "Oh boy."

Murray couldn't believe it and said, "Impossible..."

Emmitt lowers his weapon and says, "Well, there goes the exciting action."

Dragovich smiles and says, "I am not a fool. I knew you would act after the attack on Lake Michigan." He looks at Kowalski and Rico and says, "I have warned you not to interfere penguins. I believe it should be fair that you two should go first. That will send a message to Skipper."

Kowalski gained some strength and said, "Even if you kill us, that won't stop Skipper from putting an end to your scheme. If anything happens to any of us, we will continue to go through a mission. Even if it means putting our lives on the line."

Dragovich respected what Kowalski said. "That is very noble of you Kowalski..." He aims the pistol at Kowalski and continues to say, "...But at the same time it is futile."

Without another word, Rico presses the button and the crate above them explodes. Dragovich was able to avoid the debry that fell. A few more crates also explode, causing the Oppositionist soldiers to scatter like rats. The penguins and the otters take the opportunity and attempt to escape. As they ran Rico shouts, "KABOOM!"

Murray spots a speed boat hanging over the side of the ship and shouts, "To the speed boat! We have to get off the ship!" Murray, Emmitt, and Rob shot at a few Oppositionists that fired at them. The five get in the zodiac and Murray shoots the rope. Kowalski accelerates as soon as the boat hits the water. "Go, go, go!"

Emmitt looks behind them and says, "We got company!" They were being persued by six Opps who were also in speed boats.

As they were being shot at, Kowalski and Rico look at eachother and Kowalski says, "I'm starting to think we shouldn't have been seperated!"

Rico nods and grunts, "Uh-huh."

Murray, Emmitt, and Rob fired back at the Opps. Murray reloads his weapon and says, "Rico. You know what to do!"

Rico nods and coughs up a rocket launcher. He aims at one of the boats and fires. The Opps in the boat jump out just in time before it explodes. Rico reloads and fires at another speed boat. Seconds later, a helicopter flies over the five. Murray shouts, "It's Lev!" Rico reloads and fires another rocket at the third speed boat and it explodes.

The helicopter lowers right next to them and the side door opens by itself. Lev shouts, "Your chariot awaits!"

Murray shouts back, "Just keep it steady!" Murray goes over to Kowalski and says, "I'll take over! Just get in the chopper!" Kowalski lets Murray take control and jumps in the helicopter. Emmitt, then Rob, then Rico jumped in the helicopter, while Murray continued to drive. He turns his head around and see's a small missile being fired from the Oppositionist ship.

The rest notice the missile and Kowalski shouts, "We have a missile!"

Emmitt shouts, "Captain get in!"

"I can't!" Murray shouted back. "Wait until it's close enough then ascend upwards!"

"If Lev does that, the missile will blow you up!"

Murray smiles and says, "And that's the plan!" The missile was getting closer to the speed boat and the helicopter. "Go up! Go up!" The helicopter ascends and the missile was heading at Murray's direction. The three Oppositionist speed boats were still in persuit. The missile got closer and closer to Murray and he says, "Come on you bastard..." Just like that, the missile hits the target and the speed boat Murray was in explodes. Both Emmitt and Rob were in awe as the cloud of black smoke grew.

Rico see's something and grunts, "Ey, what's that?"

Everyone else saw Murray flying out of the smoke, going in the same direction as the helicopter with his back turned. They notice that Murray was pulling out his pistol, indicating that he was still alive. Murray and the others see the three Oppositionist speed boats coming out of the smoke as well. Murray aims his pistol and fires one shot at each of the three speed boats. He shoots the first speed boat on the right, then the middle, then the left. Each bullet penitrates the engine and the three speed boats explode in the same order. With that out of the way, Rico coughs up the grappling hook gun and fires it at Murray. The hook wraps around Murray and Rico pulls him in slowly. It took a couple of seconds, but Murray was pulled into the helicopter and settled after being flown in the air.

Kowalski gives Murray a suprised look and asks, "You knew you were going to get flown back at the same speed as the helicopter and survive?"

Murray grins and says, "I've been doing shit like this before your father started to sit on you."

Rico was looking back at the smoke from the explosions. He laughs to himself and says, "Kaboom."

Kowalski saw that Emmitt and Rob weren't suprised. He asks, "You two aren't suprised by this?"

"Eh, stuff like that happens whenever we're on missions," Rob replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Emmitt says, "Yeah, but it's something we shouldn't smile about." He looks at his commanding officer.

Murray's smile disappears and says, "I know. Dragovich is one smart son of a bitch." He was quiet for a second. "We might've failed. But thanks to Rico's infinite supply of explosives, we were able to destroy at least a third of the fleet's weapon supply."

* * *

Back at the UOCF HQ, General Emry was still in the communications room. He contacts Murray and his voice says, "The mission was a failure sir. That bastard Dragovich knew we were coming."

Kowalski's voice says, "But on a side note, we were able to destroy exactly thirty-four percent of the fleet's weapon supply."

Emry just shook his head and said, "Dragovich was one step ahead of us. Since his knowledge and memory and personality came from a human, he's going to be one step ahead of the game. It's going to give him a lot of confidence. Confidence will be his downfall. Eventually, we will get him and suceed. All we can hope for now is that Special Agent Burnside and Sergeant MacIvor come away with Willem alive."

Murray then asks, "But what about the history between Doc and Willem? You know Doc wants to settle a score with him when he gets the chance."

"If I know Doc, he'll follow orders. He can settle the score when the time comes."

**A/N-And that's chapter ten. With any luck, I hope to update the next chapter sooner. Remember to review ;)**


	11. The Meeting

**A/N-Before we start, I want to say I got hired at my local grocery store and started on Thursday. I work at the Bottle Department. Basically, me and a few other workers take bottles and can back from customers and put them in a bottle/can/glass bottle return machine you usually see at Walmart. It's easy, but it can get boring. Enough of that, here is chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Call of Duty or the Penguins of Madagascar. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 11**

After a somewhat failed mission, Murray's group returned to the HQ. They met up with General Emry, who was still in the communications room. Emry noticed them entering the room. He smiles and says, "Glad you're back. You guys did well."

Murray asks, "Well?"

Kowalski says, "Sir-I mean General. We were unable to send out the transmission that would signal the airstrike. It was a failed mission."

"Maybe. But thanks to Rico's fireworks display, the fleet is moving away from the coast. Now we don't have to worry about a possible ground attack for now." He goes over to the monitor and speaks into a mic. "Alright Alpha Six. What's the status?"

A voice from the radio replys, "The fleet is falling back. We flew over and scanned the ships. There's no sign of Dragovich. He got away. We're coming back to base."

"Copy that." He tells the soldier next to him, "Get me Doc's group." The soldier presses a few buttons and Emry speaks into the mic. "Task group, this is home base. Have the Oppositionists arrived at their destination?"

Skipper's voice on the radio says, "Affirmative. All but Willem are in sight."

"Good. This might be one of our last shots at stopping Dragovich. Make it count."

* * *

**Date: May 12th, 2011  
Location: Abandoned Shipping Dock in London**

Although London was thriving, the old Shipping Dock on the River Tame was dead. The wood on the docks were decaying, scraps of metal were rusting, and the old recieving building sitting close to the docks was barely standing. A shack that was about a hundred yards from the building was the only thing stable, and was the perfect place for Willem to meet with Oppositionist officials. Six badgers were standing around a table at the center of the shack, waiting for Willem to arrive.

Even though the main building looked unstable, Pat and Skipper were lying on the roof. Pat had a Barrett M82 sniper rifle loaded with traquilizer darts, and Skipper had his binoculars. The plan was pretty simple for the most part. Reznov would place a chip close to the window so they could hear the conversation. When the time is right, Pat would try to shoot Willem with a traquilizer dart, Reznov would be on the ground and take care of the six badgers and other Oppositionist that were around, and Skipper would assist Pat and Reznov. The three had a radio earpiece so they could communicate with eachother, and Doc who is back at the jet. Getting back to the jet would be the hardest part. They had to land on the outskirts of the city for obvious reasons. Luckly Pat was able to get his team's Jeep for this mission, so they would have a quick getaway once they get Willem.

Pat looked through his scope. He and Skipper found Reznov hiding between two dumpsters on the side of the shack. He had a silenced AK-74u. Reznov asks, "Am I good?"

"You're good Reznov," Skipper replied. "You're out of sight." Skipper spots a small Jeep drive up to the shack. "Stay where you are Reznov." He and Pat saw there were only three badgers in the Jeep. They took a better look and saw Willem, the black badger. "Target spotted." The door to the shack was on the opposite side of where Reznov was hiding. Willem enters the shack while the two Opps stood at the Jeep shooting the breeze. "Do you have a clear shot?"

Pat zooms at the only window and the only thing he can see is Willem in his chair at the table. Pat says, "Yep. It'll be a chip shot."

Skipper says, "Alright Reznov, place the chip now." Reznov causiously comes out and creeps up on the window. He places the chip underneath the window. He quickly gets behind the dumpsters.

In the shack, Willem was lighting a cigar and begins the meeting. "So everyone's here-Yes, perfect." Pat, Skipper, Reznov, and Doc could hear him. "Gentlemen...Everything is going perfectly. We are winning of course. And even though our fleet on Lake Superior had to fall back, we have the advantage." Everyone at the table agreed and Willem takes a puff. "I was informed by Dragovich just before I arrived. The team up at the Arctic circle successfully found the sunking ship, and one container of the Nova Six gas is intact."

Outside, Reznov couldn't believe it. He asks himself, "How is that possible?"

Inside, Willem proceeds to say, "We have also found the UOCF is keeping Rowan at their new HQ in North Dakota. And..."

Pat's heart raced and he says, "Shit. They know. Please tell me you heard that Doc?"

Doc's voice says, "Yeah I did. I'm alerting the HQ now."

Back in the shack, Willem says, "...Besides that, we will restock with what we got, and promote Javier to Claude's position."

The badger sitting at the far end to the right of Willem says, "If I may, I don't see why we need to kill Rowan. Infact I didn't see a reason to kill Ramses."

Willem takes a puff and says, "Here's the thing. As long as Rowan is alive, he is the real leader of the Oppositionist. And think about it...Ramses hasn't done jack shit in the forty-seven or so years he was leader. Rowan is too arrogant. His main focus is getting revenge on Sergeant MacIvor, instead of thinking about the big picture. The same picture that Dragovich is thinking." He places his cigar in the ash tray and snaps his finger. "And that reminds me. Dragovich has been in control for over a month, and we're kicking the shit out of the UOCF. Do you fellas get the picture?"

They nod and the badger at the end of the table says, "Yes. Sorry for questioning."

Willem pick his cigar up and says, "You are forgiving. I'd ask the same question myself if I didn't know."

"Really?"

Willem pulls out a pistol and says, "In Soviet Russia, no." He shoots the badger. The body just lied on the floor and Willem asks, "Any more questions-Good." He puts the pistol away.

The badger to his left says, "I'm not questioning, but Dragovich has been talking about strange things to himself when we're around him, and all of us don't know what to think."

Willem took another puff and asks, "What strange things has he been saying?"

"Well...I heard him saying how he was involved with the massacre. You know, the one where he killed the thousand penguin agents and Ramses thought is was the Red Squirrel." This suprised Pat when he heard that. Skipper, Doc, and Reznov were also quiet.

Willem says, "Ah, yes. It was part of Dragovich's plan. He knew how Ramses felt about his agents. And that's why this group started."

The badger then asks, "But was he human?"

"No. Dragovich told me he was a badger when he did that."

Another badger says, "But that's impossible. The massacre happened near New York City in 1963. Dragovich was still in Russia, and he didn't get killed until 1968. How is that possible?"

Willem thought about that. Pat, Skipper, Reznov, and Doc thought about that too. Willem then says, "I don't know everything. But I do know that Dragovich keeps secrets to himself. And I think it's best if we don't know, if you know what I mean." He points at the dead badger he killed. "Yeah, I worry about that too. Any more questions revolving around that-Good."

Outside, Reznov asks, "Are you going to take the shot Pat?"

Pat says, "Not yet. Lets see what else he has to say."

Inside, Willem takes a puff. He blows a huge puff of smoke and says, "There is one missing piece to Dragovich's plan."

One of the badgers asks, "And what exactly are we missing?"

Willem simply says, "The Ion Amplifier Machine."

The five badgers ask, "The Ion Amplifier Machine?"

"Rolls of your tongue, doesn't it? Anyway, it's a device that the UOCF has been working on for the last ten years. It's supposed to be a device that will create clean unlimited energy. I was with the UOCF long enough to know what it does. And there is one flaw that can cause devistation. Not only to their HQ, but to the entire continent of North America. Which is why as soon as we restock, Dragovich will commence a full scale invasion. Dragovich and his troops will land on the Minnesota shoreline in twenty-four hours, and we will not stop until we take the HQ away from the UOCF..."

Pat says, "Okay, I've heard enough. Get ready Reznov." Pat aims at Willem's neck and fires. The dart hits Willem and he gets knocked out. After that, Reznov comes out of his hiding spot and kills the two Opps outside. He then enters the shack and kills the remaining shocked Oppositionist officials. With that, Pat and Skipper carefully climb down the building and Reznov grabs Willem. The three meet at the shack, then Private drives up to them in the Jeep.

Private asks, "I'm guessing the mission was a success?"

The three nod and Pat says, "Yep. Now we need to get back to the jet before more Opps show up and discover the bodies." Reznov places Willem in the back seat and sits next to him. Skipper gets in the passenger seat and Private slides over so Pat could drive.

As they drove out of the docks, Pat and Reznov both say, "Something is not right." The two look at eachother for a second, knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

Private asks, "What's not right?"

Pat says, "It's just that it was too easy. I mean there were only two Opps guarding the shack." Pat looks in his rear view mirror and sees that no one is behind them. "And there aren't any Opps chasing us."

Skipper's stomach growls and he says, "My gut is agreeing with you. Something about it makes it suspicious."

Reznov says, "It could have been a set up. Just like how Dragovich knew that both of your men would aboard their ship."

Pat tells Reznov, "Keep an eye on Willem just in case. If he wakes up, stab him with another traquilizer dart. I'm not sure what's going on right now, but lets just get back to the jet and alert General Emry about the possible invasion."

**A/N-And that's chapter 11. At my job, I'll probably be working about 20 to 25 hours every week. But I should be able to update future chapters without any trouble. So until then please review and stay tuned for chapter 12.**


	12. Tricked

**A/N-I got nothing new to say. Here is chapter 12. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

After driving a few miles outside of London, they came across a grassy field where the jet was hidden. Pat parked the Jeep next to the jet. When they got out, Doc was coming out of the jet with his cane gripped very tight. He gave the four a very disappointing look. At first Pat thought it was because of Willem's presence. Pat says, "Doc. I know you hold a strong grudge against Willem, but we need to keep-"

"It's not about Willem," Doc interupted. "It seems we were tricked."

Skipper says to himself, "I knew it."

Reznov lookes up at Doc and said, "Dragovich."

Doc gave him a quick nod. "Our HQ was attacked during the mission. I tried to contact General Emry after hearing Willem revealing our location, but I recieved an S.O.S." Doc sighed, then proceeds to say, "This meeting was more than just a meeting. It was a distraction. Draggy knew that we would be here to listen on their little tea party. But talking about it doesn't matter now. Our HQ is now in the hands of the Opps."

Skipper and Private both felt worried about Kowalski and Rico. Skipper asks, "But what about Kowalski and Rico? Were they able to..."

"I don't know Skipper. All I can tell ya is that they either got away, or got captured and killed." Everyone wa quiet. Infact they were all thinking of what Willem said about the Ion Amplifier Machine. How it's only flaw could destroy North America. Now that Dragovich had his hands on it, he could finally achieve the same goal he had in mind when he was human. Destroy the West.

Doc then says, "Why don't you guys bring Willem aboard. Maybe he can shed some light on what's happening."

Reznov, Skipper, and Private brought Willem aboard. Pat however was still outside, thinking about what the Ion Amplifier Machine was. Emry is in charge of everything that goes on, and he never told Pat that they were working such a machine. Even if it was designed to create clean energy, he still didn't understand why Emry kept the info from others. Pat entered the jet and he started to think back when Emry sent him to the Central Park Zoo. Because Rowan wanted to settle a score with Pat at that time, he made the Central Park Zoo a target. During this fight against Dragovich, he had Skipper and Private seperated from Kowalski and Rico, and now it's possible that they were dead. Pat says to himself, "Emry's decisions always risk people's lives." The more Pat thought about this, the more he got angry at Emry. "He always puts his goals ahead of others. And everytime that happens, innocent lives could be lost."

Pat tried to calm down, and went to the back room of the jet to join the rest. The back room was actually a small cell they would keep criminals in on important missions such as this. It could also be used for interrogation. Willem's paws were cuffed to the arms of a chair, and his feet were cuffed to the legs. He slowly regained some consciousness, but he was far from realizing that he was even awake. Pat again knew about the history between Doc and Willem. Pat goes up to Doc and says, "Let Skipper and Reznov handle this." Doc looks at him, knowing the reason why. "I need to ask you something anyway." Doc nods and they leave.

The two went outside and Doc asks, "What's on your mind?"

Pat crosses his arms and asks, "What do you know about the Ion Amplifier Machine?" Doc was quiet. "Doc, I need to know what it is. I've served this organization for over two years. I'm at the top of my class right now. I've brought down the biggest names that posed a threat to the world. And Emry has never told me about this."

Doc finally says, "All I can tell ya is that it was a mini project. The Ion Amplifier Machine, or the IAM, is designed to create clean energy for the UOCF. Energy that can power this jet for example. Instead of producing Carbon Dioxide, it could produce cleaner things. Like oxygen."

Pat then says, "Well Willem said that there was a flaw in this machine. Something that could destroy North America."

Doc asks, "You mean North Dakota?"

He gritted his teeth and said, "No. The fucking continent of North America."

"Easy Pat. I didn't know there was a flaw. Hell, I haven't even seen it before."

"Well Willem knew." Pat started to get tense. "Hell, I wouldn't be suprised if Emry knew." He looks out into the field. "Everything he does risks innocent lives from being lost. Does he even think at all?"

Doc tries to calm Pat down by saying, "Pat. I don't know what goes through Emry's head either. He probably didn't know the machine's flaw."

Pat took a deep breath, then says, "I don't know why I'm getting worked up. I guess it's because of all the shit I've been through in the last year or so. And..." He sighed and continued to say, "...And I feel terrible about bringing the penguins into this. They're more than just a team you know."

Doc pats him on the shoulder then says, "The only one that will have answers is Willem. He'll tell us more about everything. Come on." Doc enters the jet and Pat follows him. They go to the back room to see that Willem was starting to snap back into reality.

He looked up and stared at the five. A grin slowly grew on his face and he said, "From the looks of it, I tricked ya. I knew...We knew where your hidden HQ was."

Skipper gets in his face and asks, "How were you able to aquire classified information?"

Willem keeps his grin and says, "It's obvious isn't it? The IAM."

Skipper felt perplexed and asks, "The what?"

Pat says, "I think he means the Ion Amplifier Machine."

Skipper looks back and says, "Right. I knew that." He gets back in Willem's face and asks, "What about the IAM?"

Willem explains, "When the UOCF was still in Bangor, they were building the IAM in North Dakota. After we planned and successfully ran them out of Maine, we knew they were going to build around it..."

"Build around what? Answer or I'll have Rico..." He then realized Rico wasn't there with them. "Okay, scratch that."

Doc steps in and says, "He means they knew we were going to build around the IAM."

Willem smiles at Doc and says, "Hey. What's up Doc."

Pat wanted laugh, but he knew Doc wouldn't take that very well. He hides it as best as he can and asks, "Are you fuckin' kidding me Willem? S...such a huge rip-off."

Doc just stared at Willem and says, "You are lucky that we need you alive so we can get the answers we need."

Reznov says, "You will tell us. What does Dragovich plan to do with the Nova Six?"

Skipper then asks, "And why does he need the IAM and Kowalski's powercell?"

"It's all part of the plan," Willem explains. "You already know what the powercell and gas can do. As for the IAM, let me give you a back story. At the time, Emry wanted to do small projects. One of them was to create clean energy to be used as fuel and other shit." Skipper covers Private's ears, and Willem continues to say, "It's only flaw is the power source, which are thousands of unstable ion particles. With the right..."calculations", the particles would remain stable and create clean energy. But when they're unstable and the machine is active, it will radiate poisoness gas from it's chamber, and it will spread throughout North America. As for how Dragovich and the rest will survive. Well, lets just say we're smart enough to figure out a way to survive."

It didn't take Reznov to long to realize what Dragovich was planning. He was able to piece the puzzle together in his mind. He says, "He is planning to fill the machine with the Nova Six. When that happens, he will succeed in doing what he wanted in his first life. Destroy the Western civilization. We must stop him before he suceeds."

Skipper says, "For all we know, he might've completed his mission already."

Willem chuckles and says, "Oh no, no, no, no, no. There is one more thing Dragovich needs before he can go along with his plan."

Private asks, "And what does he need exactly?"

Willem looks at Private with a evil grin on his face and says, "You..."

"Me?"

"Yep. Oh, you guys might want to look away." Out of nowhere, someone tosses a flashbang in the room.

Willem closes his eyes and looks away, and Pat shouts, "Flashbang! Look away-" It was too late. Everyone but Willem got blinded by the flashbang. Willem manages to get out of the chair and grabs Private.

Private was still blinded and he shouts, "Skippah! Help!"

Willem runs out of the jet with Private and Skipper chases him while shouting, "Private! I'll-" Skipper runs into the wall and falls over.

They eventually regain their sight back. Pat felt dizzy, but he was able to get out of the jet. He stood just outside of the jet and watches as Willem drives away in the jeep. Pat just looks up and says, "Great. Murray is going kill me."

**A/N-So what does Dragovich plan to do with Private? Stay tuned for chapter 13 to find out. Remember to review too.**


	13. Meeting Dragovich Part 1

**A/N-Just to let you know, I'm going to be busy with work for the next four days, so I'm going to update with what I got. This chapter is supposed to be longer(it's actually supposed to be a long one too), but I figure I should update now so I don't spend another day or two trying to finish it while having to deal with work. I guess you can say this is chapter 13 part one. But in this case, it's just chapter 13. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13**

After Willem drove off with Private, Skipper wanted to go after them, but Pat and Reznov had to restrain him. Skipper struggled and says, "But Private is only a boy."

Pat tells him, "As much as I want to go and get Private back...we can't."

Reznov says, "We will be lambs to the slaughter if we went after them now."

Skipper eventually understood. Pat and Reznov let Skipper go and he says, "Well there must be a way-"

Skipper is interupted when they hear Doc shout, "Are ya fuckin' joking with mee right now?" Doc slowly steps out of the jet with his cane gripped tightly.

Skipper asks, "What's the situation?"

Doc says, "Willem somehow fucked up the engine. Until we can repair it, we're stuck."

Skipper looks into the field and says, "Well at least we know where Dragovich is. And Private will be with him."

Reznov in the meantime was feeling perplexed. He rubs his chin while looking into the field and says, "This is a strange move for Dragovich."

Skipper turns to him and asks, "What do you mean?"

Reznov proceeds to say, "I do not know why Dragovich needs Private alive. And I do not understand why Dragovich has moved on to destroy the West."

Doc looks into the field too and says, "From what I understand, the particles that will power the IAM need time to charge up before the machine can run. Unfortunately, I don't know how long it will take. That's probably the reason why he hasn't moved on with his plan yet."

Pat begins to go back into the jet and says, "Or Dragovich is being the cliche over-the-top villain that gets what he needs but won't act because-" Before Pat could even enter the jet, a dart hits him in the back of the head. For no reason, Pat says, "Rainbows are on drugs..." Pat falls to the ground unconscious. A figure in the tall grass throws a rope at Pat's ankle and pulls him into the field.

The three were unaware of this. A funny look showed up on Doc's face and he asks, "Dragovich hasn't moved on with his plan yet because...rainbows are on drugs?"

They turned around toward the jet and Pat was nowhere in sight. Doc looks around and shouts, "Pat!"

"Pat!" Reznov shouted. "Where are you my friend!"

It was no use. Doc kicks the grass out of the ground in frustraition and says, "Great. We lost Pat, Dragovich is about to destroy North America. And to top it all off..." He throws his arms up in the air and screams, "WE ARE TRAPPED IN A FUCKIN' FIELD IN GOD KNOWS WHERE! AND THERE IS NOTHIN' WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Skipper asks, "You mean we're in a field in England, right?"

Doc looks at Skipper with a normal look on his face and says, "Yeah. What you said. And we're close to London."

Reznov asks, "Well, what can we do?"

"Nothing," Skipper replied. "As a leader, I know what to do and what not to do in certain situations. Right now, as Doc said earlier, there's nothing we can do right now. All we can do now is sit and wait for the engine to get fixed..." He looks at Reznov and asks, "...And have faith right?"

Reznov smiles and says, "I always have faith my friend."

Skipper smiles back and says, "As do I Reznov."

* * *

**Date: May 13th, 2011  
Location: UOCF HQ in North Dakota**

Back in North Dakota, an Oppositionist helicopter was hovering over a field just outside of where the HQ is. Dragovich and his men stood in the field, waiting for the chopper to land. Inside the helicopter, Pat and Private were sitting across from Willem and a Oppositionist soldier, who both had a pistol aimed at their heads. Pat and Private were both blindfolded and were obviously unaware that they were being held at gun point. Infact, the two didn't even know they were sitting next to eachother. Private was too scared to say or do anything, and Pat thought it would be best to keep his mouth shut. As they descended, Private gets the strength to ask, "Do you think you could turn on the AC? Feeling a little warm..."

Willem pulls the lever on the pistol and asks, "Do you think you can just talk whenever you feel like it?"

Private quivered and said, "Sorry."

Pat turned his head toward Private and asks, "Private? Is that you?"

Private turns his head toward Pat and says, "Pat? Fancy meeting you here-"

Willem shoots at the Oppositionist soldier next to him and shouts, "Quiet! Not another word until we meet Dragovich. Got that?" Pat and Private both nodded. The helicopter finally lands in the field and the pilot turns the engine off. Willem tells them, "Step outside." He ckuckles and says, "Don't worry. We don't have any intention on killing you two. Well maybe Pat, but that depends."

Pat asks, "Depends on what?"

Willem motions his pistol and says, "Get out. Dragovich here will explain." Pat, Private, and Willem step out of the helicopter and are greeted by Dragovich and his men. Before Willem says anything, he noticed that something was wrong with Dragovich's face. It looked like Dragovich aged a few years in such a short period of time. Willem asks, "What happened? You look...older."

Dragovich says, "I am running out of time. And I see you have succeeded."

"Yeah, I did," replied Willem, giving Dragovich attitude. He goes behind Pat and Private and asks, "Do you have any idea what shit I had to go through just to get these two turds?" He pushes the two to the ground.

The helicopter pilot says, "Actually, the only thing you went through was getting knocked out by a traquilizer dart. And everyone here has experienced that. So..."

Willem rolls his eyes and shoots at the pilot. Two soldiers drag the pilot's body away and Willem proceeds to say, "Well it's a first for me. And it sucked." He then gets in Dragovich's face and says, "Either way, I got here ahead of schedule. So if you don't mind, get off my ass. I did my job for today."

Willem walks toward the HQ. Dragovich tells a soldier next to him, "Take their blindfolds off." The soldier did what he said. Dragovich's men had their weapons aimed at the two. Pat helps Private up and Dragovich says, "Well, if it is not the famous Captain Patrick Christopher MacIvor, and Special Agent Private."

The two looked at him and Pat says, "So you're Dragovich. Well news flash, I'm still a Sergeant."

Private then says, "And I'm not a Special Agent. I'm still Private." He rubs the back of his head and says, "Well Private First Class anyway."

Dragovich smiles, shakes his head and says, "Oh no. I know you two very well. You two become great soldiers for your organizations respectively."

Pat and Private were both confused. Pat tells him, "Alright. I don't know what type of sh..." He realized Private was with him and he corrects himself. "...Crap you're trying to pull. But it won't work."

Dragovich laughs at what Pat said. "I am not trying to pull any crap with you."

"Then what do you want with us? What happened to Captain Murray? What happened to Kowalski and Rico?"

"All I can say is that they are not dead. And I am not sure if they are still at the HQ."

Private asks, "They escaped?"

Dragovich gives them a slight nod and says, "Most likely." He motions his arm and says, "Come. There is much to talk about." Without a word, Pat and Private joined Dragovich and his men, and they entered the HQ.

**A/N-I wish I could've fully finished this chapter, but I guess this is a good spot to end the chapter. So what does Dragovich want with Private and Pat? And happened to Kowalski, Rico, and the rest? Stay tuned for chapter 14 and you might get the answers. Remember to review too ;)**


	14. Meeting Dragovich Part 2

**A/N-Man, I have had a hard time sleeping this week. I think I've only had 20 hours of rest in the last six days. But I got the chapter updated and thats what counts. I do hope to get more sleep so I can get more time to work on this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Call of Duty or The Penguins of Madagascar. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 14**

Dragovich lead them into the HQ. As they walked, Pat and Private saw that there were thousands of Opps all over the base. Some were taking UOCF soldiers to the HQ cells, while others hanged out and killed UOCF soldiers for fun. Private quickly covered his eyes and said, "Badga's...everywhere..." Pat sighed and grabbed Private's flipper.

Pat looked to his left and saw that General Emry was pinned against the wall by a Opp. "Emry?"

The Opp pressed Emry tightly against the wall and he asks, "...One more time, what's the code?" Emry spat on the Opp's face. "Fine..." He grabs a knife and slits Emry's throat. He drops him to the ground and says, "We'll just get it the hard way." The badger cleans the blood off of the knife. He goes up to Dragovich as they passed by and he says, "The bunker's are set and the powercell is installed into the IAM. We just need to fill the chamber with Nova Six and get the code."

Dragovich says, "Good. We will be ready shortly."

* * *

Back in England, nightime came and Skipper and the rest were sitting around a small fire next to the jet. A male otter came out of the jet with a tool box. He spoke in a Scottish accent, "Alright lads. The engine is almost done. We should be good to go very soon." He then goes back into the jet.

Skipper stares into the fire and asks, "But where can we go? I mean we don't even know if Dragovich already succeeded."

"Well remember Skipper, it will take a while for the particles to charge up the IAM, even with Kowalski's powercell," Doc reminded. "I don't know what he has in mind with Pat an' Private, but I do know that Pat will be hard to break. Well, pending on what Draggy has in mind."

Reznov looks around and says, "There is a reason why we must have faith my friends. Even if we fail, even if Dragovich destroys the West. We will be there to avenge the innocent lives that were, or will be lost. We will avenge for Pat. We will avenge for Private, for Kowalski, for Rico, and for the rest of the West."

Skipper looks at Reznov and asks, "Lets say Dragovich did destroy the West, what would be his next move?"

Reznov thought for a moment. He finally says, "Russia. Dragovich will most likely return to Russia. Whether he plans to stay an animal, or become human again, he will do what he can to get back into power."

Doc then says, "Fellas. I don't mean to interupt your girl scout meetin', but..." He points to the tall grass and they see that there was movement. Someone or something was approaching them. Reznov quickly grabbed his AK-74u and Doc pulled out his pistols.

Soon, Kowalski comes out of the grass and says, "Don't shoot!"

Rico then comes out of the grass. Followed by Murray, Emmitt, Rob, Lev, and about a dozen UOCF soldiers. Reznov lowers his weapon and asks, "Kowalski?"

Skipper felt happy that Kowalski and Rico were alright. "Rico."

Doc puts his pistols away and says, "Captain, Sarge, Private, Lev...an' the rest."

Skipper asks, "So how did you manage to escape?"

Rico shouts, "Kaboom!"

"Oh. Well that explains everything."

Reznov asks him, "It does?"

Skipper turns to him and says, "Yeah. Whenever Rico says that, I already know the whole story."

Kowalski tells them, "Too make it short, the Oppositionists attacked and we're the only ones who made it out by using escape pods."

Rico notices that Private wasn't there. He grunts, "Hey, where's Private?"

Murray notices that Pat's not there and he asks, "And where's Pat?"

Reznov says, "Willem took them. There was nothing we could do to stop him."

Doc adds, "An' the jet's engine is bein' a pain in the ass. We can't go anywhere. But the engine should be fixed soon an' we can stop Draggy from destroying the states."

Everyone was quiet for a second. Murray asks, "Wait, what's his plan?" Skipper, Reznov, and Doc began to explain that Dragovich plans to use the IAM to release the Nova Six gas that will spread out through the United States and Canada. After hearing this, Murray asks, "And what does he plan to do with Private and Pat?"

Lev pulls out a tape recorder and says, "Perhaps this will help us."

Skipper asks, "What is it?"

"Dragovich's tape recorder."

Reznov immediately asks, "How did you aquire it?"

"One of the soldiers that escaped the Lake Michigan massacre found it after the attack. He brought it to Emry and he kept it a secret. I wanted to show you all, but Emry makes it very difficult."

Reznov says, "Lets play it then and see what he is up to."

* * *

Back at the HQ, Dragovich took Pat and Private to Emry's office. His desk was sitting directly across from the door. There were also a bunch of photos and medals that were hanging on the wall. At the center, there was a small clear glass table with two couches placed at opposite ends. Most of Dragovich's men left the room. Only two Opps were standing by the door. Pat and Private were sitting at one couch facing Emry's desk. Dragovich in the meantime was getting something at the desk.

While Dragovich was busy, Private looks at Pat with a scared look on his face and says, "I'm scared Pat. I don't know what to do."

Pat looked over to his right and saw an old M1A1 Carbine rifle mounted on the wall. He turns around and saw that the two Opps were still standing there, holding their weapons. Pat thought, "_Shit_." He looks at Private and says, "Just remain calm, and let me do the talking. I can handle this joker."

Dragovich comes back with three shots and a bottle of vodka. He sits down across from the two. He places the three shots on the table and pours vodka in them. He then asks, "Vodka?"

Pat grabs two of the shots and says, "Private doesn't drink." Pat drinks the two shots. The after taste got to him quickly and he shivered. Dragovich drinks his shot, then he starts coughing violently for a second. Pat asks, "What's wrong? Are ya dying? If so, then I hope you do."

Dragovich ignored Pat's remark and asks, "Do you know why I need you two?" The two shook their heads. Dragovich proceeds to say, "Think of a battery that is used to power what you call, a "cell phone". It has a lot of energy that powers it. However, it has it's limits. If you use it all up, it dies. This badger body I am in has lasted me for the past forty-eight years." Pat became suspicious when he heard that. "But it is reaching it's limit. This body I am in is weak. It is dying. Which is why I need Private's body."**(A/N-Keep it appropriate people)**

Pat just leaned back with a awkward expression on his face. He says, "Okay then..."

Private asks, "What?"

Dragovich says, "You are the youngest commando that I know of Private. I plan to switch bodies with you. That way, I can continue to lead."

Pat then asks, "Why not trade with a human body?"

"Because it will be difficult to rise back to power. Besides, the Opps won't take orders from humans."

Pat kind of understood why. He then asks, "So why do you need me? Need a banjo player to amuse you when you're not killing people?"

"I need you so I can get the code to activate the IAM."

"What makes you think I know the code? I haven't even seen the machine yet."

Dragovich smiles and asks, "Remember the experiments at Gulag?" Pat nods cautiously. "Rowan copied the code down during his undercover work, and we planted it in your mind. That is why I need you alive."

Pat asks, "Then you're going to kill me, right?"

Dragovich shrugged and says, "It depends on whether or not you are willing to take orders from me."

Pat thought for a second. Then he got an idea. "I suppose I can."

Private gave Pat a funny look and asks, "What are saying?"

Pat ignores Private and says, "But first, I have a question to ask and I want it answered."

Dragovich asks, "What is it?"

"When we were spying on Willem during the meeting, one of your officials mentioned that you and Ramses formed the Oppositionists in 1963. But I know for a fact that you were still human at the time, and you didn't get killed until 1968. I just want to know, how is that possible?"

Dragovich was quiet, and he actually didn't know how to respond. He finally says, "You would not be able to handle the truth. Neither of you would be able to handle it."

Pat says, "After all the sh-" He remembers Private was next to him and corrects himself. "...Crap, that I've been through in the last few years, I think I can handle it. I'm sure Private can handle it..." He looks at Private. "...Right?"

Private nods and says, "Right." Private faces Dragovich and says, "If I can handle it, then Pat can too."

Dragovich nods slowly and says, "Very well. I will tell you that it is a long story. And I don't normally tell the truth. But seeing how I can not be stopped now, I suppose you should know the truth."

**A/N-So Dragovich is going to tell them the shocking secret that's finally going to be revealed. Until the time comes, please review and keep a good look out for chapter 15.**


	15. The Shocking Truth

**A/N-Got this updated sooner than I thought, even though I've been working a lot in the last three to four days. Enjoy chapter 15**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Call of Duty or the Penguins of Madagascar. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 15**

Pat and Private listened closely as Dragovich explained how he helped to form the Oppositionists. Dragovich says, "After I was killed by Mason..."

* * *

In England, Skipper, Reznov, and the rest played the tape recorder and Dragovich's voice says, "_My body was getting crushed by the wreckage of the Resulka. Overtime, my body was decaying. Soon there was nothing left...Except for a blood stain that dried up very quickly after I got shot by Agent Hudson. The Red Squirrel managed to get the DNA from the stain, nearly three quarters of a century later..._"

* * *

**(Dragovich's Flashback)  
Italics=Dragovich narating  
Date: Febuary 22nd, 2032  
Location: Red Squirrel's lair in Central Park**

Despite years of losing and failing to take over the world, The Red Squirrel was still alive and well. Sort of. The Red Squirrel was now in a wheelchair and has aged. The only thing he could do was sit in his lair and look back on how he failed so many times. He just sat in front of his computer with his head down. "It seems the tension between America and China has settled," said the Red Squirrel in a raspy Russian accent. "After twenty..." He hacked his lungs out for a second. "...Years of planning, I shall make my next and final move. Sixty-nine years ago I broke out and left every special agent clueless. Ramses thought I was hiding in the Catskill Mountains in southern New York, and he sent every agent he had. Little did he he know there was a trap set. TNT was planted all over the southern region of the mountains. Rockgut however was on to me after I broke out. I had to forget about the plan, and go into hiding." The Red Squirrel moved the joy stick on the right arm of the chair and made his way over to a table with a microscope. He managed to put a blood stained slide under it. He looks through the microscope and says, "Now that I have DNA of the famous General Dragovich, I can proceed with my plan." He takes the slide and goes over to a machine that had a body of a badger in it's chamber.

_"...By using my DNA, he was able to re-create me. I am actually a clone in a different body. I had my memory, and I could remember when Mason killed my real-self. The Red Squirrel told me everything. How Viktor Reznov sabatoged Mason's original programing, and made me a new target. My rage toward Mason, Viktor, and the West kept me from being overwelmed by the fact that I was a badger. It did not matter, I could have cared less at that point. All I wanted was revenge. And the Red Squirrel had a plan that would help us acheive of what we wanted vengeance on. It was a simple plan. Thanks to Element 115, a rare element that somehow can be used to manipulate time, I was sent back to 1963, to acheive a plan that was left forgoten..."_

**Date: March 28th, 1963  
Location: Southern Catskill Mountain Region**

Ramses and his right hand man, which happened to be Steinbuck, stood over a ledge in the southern area of the Catskills. Ramses looked through his binoculars, hoping he could find the Red Squirrel. He also spotted a group of special agents that were trying to find any signs of the Red Squirrel's presence in the wooded area across from a river. Ramses looked around a few more times and noticed that Agent Rockgut was nowhere in sight. He lowers his binoculars and turns to Steinbuck while asking, "Where the hell is Special Agent Rockgut? And wasn't Emry supposed to send his bomb squad over to this region?"

"I've gotten vord and Emry told me zat the bomb squad is on their vay as ve speak," Steinbuck replied in his clear German accent.

Ramses wasn't satisfied with the response. He just shrugged and said, "I don't think we're going to run into any bombs during this mission, but my mind would be at rest if they would-" All of a sudden they could hear a bang coming from the valley. They looked toward the direction of the sound and saw some smoke hovering in the air. Ramses quickly looked through his binoculars and could see that there was an explosion. He also managed to see that two dozen of his finest agents were dead. Just like that, dozens of explosions took place in various areas across the river. All Ramses could do was watch with his lower beak dropped. He looked everywhere and saw that every Special Agent he sent out, were dead.

_"It would be easy for me to manipulate Ramses at that point..."_

* * *

**(End of Flashback)  
(****UOCF HQ)**

Private believed every word that Dragovich told them. Pat felt fifty-fifty with Dragovich's story. He asks, "So you're telling us that you traveled back in time to fulfill The Red Squirrel's revenge, so that way you could get the opportunity to get your revenge? And because of everything that you did, it created a paradox or a altered reality?"

"If that is how you want to put it, yes," Dragovich replied. Private and Pat started to get a headache from trying to figure out how all of this could've happend. Dragovich told them, "I can tell you this. Even though I have altered time, nearly everything that happened in the last fifty years did happen. Man still landed on the Moon in 1969...The football team you call the New York Giants still triumphed over the Patriots in the championship forty-two."

Pat said, "You mean Superbowl Forty-two."

Dragovich nods and proceeds to say, "Private, Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper still became a team and did their cute little adventures during their time at Madagascar, and New York. Some recent events at the zoo didn't happen in the original reality. Like that one event involving raising money."

Pat and Private thought about what Dragovich said. The two say, "The telethon."

"I was the one that took money from the zoo. I admit it was pointless, but it did buy me some time."

Private felt shocked to hear this, but Pat was still optimistic. He then asks, "Recent events? Wait, Rowan wasn't supposed to take his revenge on the UOCF. Which means..."

Dragovich grins and says, "That is correct. You were never supposed to have met the penguins..."

**(England)**

Skipper and the others were pretty much hearing the same thing on the recorder. All but Reznov were in shock. All Reznov did was look down and continue to listen to Dragovich's recording. "_...Pat was never supposed to have met Marlene. And as far as I know, that one Latino otter was never supposed to meet him, Marlene or the penguins. As far as I know anyway..."_

**(UOCF HQ)**

Dragovich continued to say, "...But none of that matters now. I will have my revenge on the West."

Pat asks, "Okay, so what happens if you do destroy the West? To you, that would be good. But what will there be left when you suceed? What else could you obtain later on?"

Dragovich simply said, "Power."

Pat rolled his eyes and thought, "_Of course. Dragovich is a cliche after all._" He then says, "Well it's almost like that recent Star Trek movie."

Dragovich and Private both ask, "What?"

"You know, the new Star Trek movie with Chris Pine? Basically the bad guy goes back in time by accident and alters reality. And in the end, Kirk is Captain and everyone else goes on to explore space, just like in the original reality."

The Oppositionist soldiers approached them and they grabbed a hold of Pat. As he struggled, Dragovich says, "Just to make sure your mind doesn't resist..." He pulls out a needle. "...This will calm you. And after we retrieve the code, you will either join us..." He injects the needle in Pat's neck and he loses consciousness. "...Or die." He tells the soldiers, "Take him to the lab and strap him tight. When your done with that, tell the search party to stop searching for Rowan. Once we get the code, he will die with everyone else."

The soldiers nod and they drag Pat out of the room. Soon two more soldiers come in and take their place. Private felt scared and he asks, "So what will you do to me now?"

Dragovich says, "Oh don't worry, I won't switch bodies yet..."

* * *

Back in England, the recorder was almost done. "_...I will wait until the West is destroyed. Then I shall switch bodies with Private..."_ The recorder stops playing and everyone is left speechless.

**A/N-And that's chapter 15. So now they know about the shocking truth. I know time travel can get confusing, but if you've seen the newer Star Trek movie and understood what happened, then it shouldn't be too confusing. I think I have three more chapters left, maybe four, but either way the story is almost over. Until then, please review and stay tuned for chapter 16.**


	16. The Final Fight Part 1

**A/N-I apoligize for the late update. I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately. There will probably be three more chapters after this, so we're almost done. Here's chapter 16. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Call of Duty or the Penguins of Madagascar. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 16**

As soon as they stopped listening to the tape, everyone but Doc and Reznov were trying to figure out how to stop Dragovich, and they were trying to figure out if the time travel story was possible. Of course, Kowalski invented a time machine so anything could've happened.

After a few minutes of nothing but talking, Skipper shouts, "Enough!" He calms down and says, "Look, I don't know how to respond either. But if we're going to stop Dragovich, we need to come up with a plan." He turns to Kowalski and says, "Kowalski, options."

Kowalski looks at his option clipboard and says, "If the IAM is being powered by my powercell, the only thing powerful enough to shut it off for ten minutes is a burst from an Electro Magnetic Pulse. If we somehow were able to obtain a device that would release an Electro Magnetic Pulse, and reach the HQ with little or no trouble, then it should buy us enough time so I can deactivate the IAM and prevent the Nova Six gas from spreading."

Murray asks, "A Emp, huh?"

Skipper then asks, "And you said it would shut off the powercell for ten minutes?"

"It runs on enough power that could destroy the east coast Skipper," Kowalski replied with a blank expression. "There's a reason why it would be inactive for ten minutes."

Reznov's expression becomes more serious and he asks, "You said a EMP can stop it?"

Kowalski nods and says, "For ten minutes."

Skipper catches on and asks, "You have an idea?"

Reznov nods and says, "If it works, we will be able to shut down the machine, and Dragovich will be dead. But we will need what you call, Electro Magnetic Pulse."

Rob jumps in and says, "I think there should be about a hundred and twenty pounds of EMP grenades in the jet's cargo. We just have to activate them all at once somehow and we'll be good."

Reznov says, "Okay. Here is the plan..."

* * *

**(UOCF HQ)**

Dragovich, Steinbuck, Private, and four Opps entered a small bunker with about a dozen protective suits hanging on the wall. The thing in their other than the suits was a clear wide window that can withstand almost anything. Under it was a control pannel that would operate the IAM, which was outside of the bunker. The IAM was a large rounded machine that had a lot of electrical wires runing up and down the side. Kowalski's powercell, which was logged in the pannel, made the wires coarse with bright blue energy. Right next to the IAM was a chamber that contained the Nova Six gas. A large tube connected it with the IAM. Steinbuck pressed a button on the pannel and the ceiling opened like a retractable roof in a stadium. They could see the sunlight shining in and reflecting on the IAM. Dragovich smirked and said, "What a beautiful day to succeed."

Soon, two more soldiers entered with Pat. Pat's fur was scruffed up a bit and was covered in sweat. Almost looked like someone took a baloon and rubbed it all over his body. The soldiers threw him to the floor. Private ran over to help Pat up. He was very weak, but he was able to hunch over and he told Private, "I'll be fine Private."

Dragovich says, "Once this is over, I will let you decide." He pulled a radio out and said, "Lock all of the vaults. Our glorious victory is opon us."

Steinbuck types in a few keys and says, "The code vas easier to get zen I thought."

Pat looked over to Private. They both knew they couldn't do anything. "I tried to resist..." Pat said in a weak voice. He didn't know what else to say. Private was too anxious to say anything, but he gave Pat a look that told him that he understood.

Steinbuck turned to Dragovich and said, "Ready vhen you are."

Dragovich smiled and says, "Do it."

As soon as Steinbuck turned to the pannel, the power in the entire base goes off. Even the blue light radiating from the powercell began to dim and fade out. Steinbuck pressed the button, but nothing happened. A computer voice says, "Main power offline. Switching to solar power. IAM will activate in ten minutes." The Power comes back on, but the powercell was still off.

Pat and Private looked outside and were suprised by what happened. Pat looked over to Dragovich and said, "You're right! Nova Six is pretty powerful! Maybe I should join you so I can fail...for now anyway!"

Private asks Pat, "Was that an insult?"

Pat replied, "I don't know what it was."

Dragovich showed some class and asked, "What is the problem, Herr Steinbuck?"

"I don't know," Steinbuck replied as he observed the pannel. He then heard a bump against the window. He looked up and noticed there was a semtex stuck against the glass from the outside. Pat and Private noticed and both crouched down and covered their heads. The semtex explodes and shatters the glass, sending Steinbuck flying backwards. Dragovich immediately runs out of the room and his soldiers along with Steinbuck were killed from gunfire that came from outside.

Pat and Private both heard Reznov shout, "Fight comrads! Be free and fight!" Pat and Private both looked up and saw thousands of UOCF soldiers fighting against thousands of Opps. They get up and Reznov, holding a AK-74u, enters the vault along with Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Doc. Doc gives Pat a MP5 with a few magazines and says, "Here, have a weapon."

Pat loads the MP5 and says, "Thanks."

Skipper rushes over to Private and says, "Follow Rico and get to safety. I don't want you to get hurt Private."

Private then says, "But Skippa, the penguin credo-"

"Private I'm giving you an order," Skipper snapped back. "I'm sorry but this is too dangerious."

Private finally nods and slides out with Rico.

Kowalski gets to the control pannel and begins to type. "I'll be able to turn the machine off. Just keep me covered."

Skipper asks, "Why not just remove the powercell from the pannel?"

Kowalski continues to type and says, "If I remove it without deactivating the IAM, then the powercell would discharge and destroy everything in a one thousand mile radius."

Skipper was quiet for a second, then says, "Keep typing."

Reznov says, "We have to find Dragovich before he makes his escape. Pat, Skipper, Doc, come with me."

Doc then says, "You three go. I got a score to settle myself."

Reznov understood and he runs out with Pat and Skipper following him. They run down the hallway. Skipper looks around a corner and spots Dragovich entering a room. He shouts, "He's in that room!" Skipper slides over to the door, and Pat and Reznov rush over. There was a sign on it that said "Weapons Vault."

Pat says, "Shit. He's probably waiting for us."

Reznov gives Pat a flashbang and says, "Use this "flashbang" that Captain Murray gave me."

Pat took it and said, "Thanks." He opens the door slightly and tossed the flashbang in the room. It goes off and the three cautiously enter the room. There were crates filled with weapons all over the place. A few of the lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling were flickering. It almost looked like a smaller version of what the inside of a warehouse could look like in Area 51. Pat spotted a few Riot Shields right next to the door. After hearing a footstep, Pat says, "Grab a shield, and stand back to back." The three knew that Dragovich was in their with them.

They each grabbed a shield and got their backs close to eachother. Pat and Reznov held the shield in their left paws while holding their weapon in their right paws. They slowly made their way toward the center of the room. A figure that happened to be Dragovich peeks around a large crate and fires a pistol at Pat. Pat blocked the gun fire and fired at the area where the figure was. Dragovich then peeks around from a different crate and fires at Skipper. Skipper too blocked the gun fire with his shield. Skipper says, "He's over there!"

Pat heard footsteps coming from a different part in the room and says, "I don't think he's over there."

Dragovich peeks around a different crate and fires at Reznov. His shield blocked the fire and he fires nearly three-quarters of his only clip at the spot Dragovich was at. Reznov then shouts, "Come out and fight you coward! You are no different from who you were in your last life!" A few seconds went by and they heard nothing. Reznov looks around and spots a balcony high up against a wall that was across from where the door was. Without hesitation, Reznov dropped his Riot Shield and fired the rest o his clip at the balcony.

Reznov, Pat, and Skipper then saw Dragovich stepping into the light on the balconly. He was holding his paw over his left arm. Although Reznov didn't hit him, one of the bullets skid past Dragovich's arm. It wasn't bleeding, but Dragovich could feel a lot of pain. Pat quickly fired his MP5 at Dragovich, but he was able to run fast enough to dodge the bullets. Dragovich quickly went through a door and Pat's clip ran out. He reloads and says, "Dammit, he got away."

Reznov says, "He will not get away."

Then they heard gunfire coming from the hallway. Skipper tells Reznov, "Go after Dragovich. Me and Pat will hold off any Opp that tries to get in."

Reznov dropped his weapon and climbs up a ladder and on to the balcony. He goes through the door which led him to a stairway. He heard noise coming fom above and ran up the stair. After going up ten flights or so, Reznov got to the top and saw a door. He opens it and it leads him outside of the HQ. As he stepped outside, he noticed that the entrance to the stairway was inside of a huge tree. He quickly runs into a field and eventually finds Dragovich standing over the same retractable roof. Dragovich looks down and saw that the UOCF was doing a good job defending the vault that Kowalski was in.

Dragovich shouts, "Come on! Do not let them diactivate the IAM!"

He then hears Reznov shout, "DRAGOVICH!"

Dragovich turns around to see Reznov standing about twenty feet from where he was. They take a few steps closer to eachother and Dragovich says, "You are too late Viktor! Soon the IAM will go off, and kill everyone in North America!"

Reznov asks, "Why bother!? You will die in the process!"

Dragovich says, "I might die! But at least I won! At least I fufilled my duty and served Russia well! I became a hero, unlike you!"

As soon as they were five feet from eachother, they stop and Renov shouts, "You were the one that failed to serve Mother Russia! Dimitri was the true hero! And you just killed him off so you could get the glory! May I remind you that you were the General leading our squad and others into Berlin!?"

"May I remind you that we are both clones? It does not matter either way because..." Dragovich quickly pulled out the pistol and shoots Reznov in the stomach. Luckly for Reznov, that was the last bullet in Dragovich's pistol. He throws the gun away and says, "...You will die. Just like Petrenko."

Reznov puts his right paw over the wound. Reznov was so angry at Dragovich, that the bullet wound didn't bother him. Even if he was dying, he took it like a bee sting. Reznov glares at Dragovich and says, "We shall see..." Reznov lunges at Dragovich and the two go at it.

**A/N-This is it, the last battle. The epic climax. Will Reznov finally get his revenge personally? Please review and stay tuned for chapter 17.**


	17. The Final Fight Part 2

**A/N-I don't have much to say. Here's chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Call of Duty or Penguins of Madagascar. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 17**

The fighting continued as Kowalski was trying to deactivate the IAM. For the most part, the UOCF was doing a good job fighting off the Opps. But the fighting got tougher as time went by. While Reznov was fighting Dragovich, and Pat and Skipper were holding off Opps as they tried to get into the weapons vault, Doc had a score to settle with Willem. He got away from the fighting and walked down a narrow hallway, holding a tight grip on his cane. At the end of the hallway was a doorway into a vault that was similar to the one where Kowalski is.

Willem was inside the vault by himself. There was a suit hanging on the wall, and a radio that was sitting on a table. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for the IAM to go off. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea about the fighting or the fact that Doc was standing outside of the vault. With his back facing the door, he heard the vault door open. He asks, "So we won?"

He turns around to see Doc standing in the doorway. Doc smiles and says, "Oh, nobody has won yet. The fightin' just started." He then reveals a M1911 pistol on his belt. Even though Willem had a M1911 on his belt too, his heart began to race. As Willem took a few steps back, Doc took a few steps closer. "It has been how many years?" Doc asked. "I lost track. But I also remeber."

Willem showed signs that he was shaking. He says, "L-Look...I'm sorry for what I did. But, Ramses and Dragovich said that they would've killed me if I didn't..."

Doc says, "It's okay." He motions his right paw over his pistol. "I forgive you."

Willem grew a fake smile on his face and said, "I'm not affraid of you Doc. I'm affraid of dying."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Dyin'? Tell me, how are you scared of dyin' if you haven't experienced it yet?" He grins and says, "Let's find out."

Willem kept his fake smile and chuckled. "Alright. You should know I've won four out of five back when we practiced."

"And the only one I won shows that I can beat ya."

Doc and Willem held their paws over their pistols and circled eachother slowly. Doc kept a straight face on, while Willem was showing signs of weakness. They stop, and Doc pulls his pistol out first and fires. Willem lied on the ground with a bullet wound in his stomach. Doc went up to the body and stared at it breifly. He pulls out a cigar. He lights it, takes a puff and says, "I guess the score is four to two now. But hey, at least ya won." Doc taps the edge of his cigar and some of the ashes fall on Willem's face. Doc turns and begins to walk out, with the ashes from his cigar making a small trail. As soon as he got to the doorway, he heard someone cough from behind him. He turns and fires another bullet at Willem, who was about to get up and try to shoot Doc with his back turned. Doc takes one more puff and says, "Now it's four to three." He drops the cigar and lights a match.

Willem however was still alive, even with two bullet wounds. He first looks at the trail of ashes, then looks up to see Doc holding the lighted match. He coughed up some blood and moaned, "Please..."

"...And thank you," Doc finished. He drops the match on the cigar. The cigar catches on fire and the fire follows the trail to Willem. Soon it got to Willem and he bursts into flames. Willem screams vain and Doc leaves the vault, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he says to himself, "The score is even now."

* * *

Back at the IAM area, Reznov and Dragovich were still fighting outside. Dragovich's pistol was out of bullets, so the fight would be decided by their fists. Down in the vault, Kowalski was getting close to shutting off the IAM. The UOCF was starting to get the upperhand. The Opps were slowly backing down as the UOCF continued to defend the IAM. As Kowalski was typing, the computer voice says, "One minute until IAM activation."

Outside, Reznov had Dragovich pinned to the ground. When Dragovich heard that there was a minute left, he tells Reznov, "It will be over soon!" Dragovich punches Reznov in the face, then kicks him where the bullet wound is to get him off. Reznov began to feel a lot of pain, but that would not slow him down.

Dragovich gets up and Reznov says, "You will die first before I do!" Reznov throws a punch and misses, then Dragovich grabs him by the neck and slams him to the ground. Reznov's head was close to the edge of where the re-tractable roof opening was. Dragovich gets on Reznov and starts to choke him.

Murray, Emmitt, and Rob were in the vault with Kowalski as they fended off the Opps. Murray throws a frag and asks, "How much longer Kowalski!?"

Kowalski typed a few more times until the computer voice says, "IAM deactivated. Access code Three-A to restart." Kowalski takes the powercell out of the pannel and says, "I don't think so."

Murray says, "Great. Now lets get out of here."

"There's one more thing I need to do for Reznov." Kowalski presses a button on the pannel and a opening opens on top of the IAM.

When the Opps heard the computer voice, one of the soldiers shouted, "They turned off the IAM!" Another one shouts, "What should we do!?" One of the soldiers runs away and shouts, "RETREAT! FALL BACK!"

Soon every Oppositionist began to run out of the HQ. Lev shouts, "They are retreating! We have won!" All of the UOCF soldiers held their weapons up and shouted, "URA! URA!"

As Dragovich was choking Reznov, he looked down and saw that the IAM was off, and the UOCF has won. "Impossible..."

Reznov grabs a good hold on Dragovich, and throws him backwards. Dragovich falls and goes through the opening on top of the IAM. Dragovich lands inside a very small chamber with no way to climb out. Reznov gets on his stomach and shouts, "Now Kowalski!"

Kowalski presses the same button and the opening on the IAM closes. Inside, Dragovich got up slowly. A vent opens up in front of him and he asks, "What is going on?" Then a greenish-yellowish toxic gas begins to fill the chamber. Dragovich realizes that the small chamber was being filled with Nova Six. He screams, "No!" He begins to sufficate. His fur rots, his body began to rupture, and he vomited non-stop. Soon, Dragovich fell and lied on the ground. He was finally dead. The fighting was finally over. But more importantly, Reznov finally got his revenge. Reznov was about to shout something, but he lost so much blood, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Minutes after the fighting was over, UOCF soldiers were clearing dead bodies from the HQ, whether or not if they were UOCF or Oppositionist. Pat and Skipper caught up with Kowalski, Murray, Emmitt, Rob, and Lev in the IAM area. Pat looks around and asks, "Did...did we win?"

"Looks like we did," Skipper replied. Soon Private and Rico joined them. "Private? Rico?"

Private says, "We heard the fighting was ova Skippa."

"And it has, young Private," Skipper said with a happy look on his face.

Pat looked around once more. The only thing remaining were dead bodies of UOCF and Oppositionist soldiers. Pat couldn't believe the fighting was actually over. Nobody could believe it. Pat felt like he was going to collapse in relief. He says, "Finally. It's over. The Oppositionists are done for good."

Skipper turns to Kowalski and asks, "What's the status on the powercell?"

Kowalski holds it up and says, "The powercell is stable and is back in our possesion...again. Next time I'll make the combination even more difficult."

Soon Doc joins the group. Pat says, "Doc..."

Doc looks around and says, "Looks like I missed all the action. It's okay, I was able to get even with Willem."

Private asks, "Why did you have to get even with him anyway"

Skipper groans and says, "Rico."

Rico slaps Private. He then says, "Sorry Skippa, I forgot that whatever happened between Doc and Willem was personal-" Rico slaps Private again.

Skipper saw that Doc was looking down and was quiet. Skipper says, "Sorry Doc..."

Doc looks up and says, "It's okay Skipper." He sighed and begins to say, "You know, I don't know what to think now that it's over. After what Willem did to me on the day he betrayed me, all I wanted was revenge. An' when we found out that we were livin' in a alternate reality, I got mixed up in what was goin' on. I don't know what to think now."

Pat remembered what Dragovich told him. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to have met the penguins. He then says, "None of us know what to think now." He shook his head and said, "You know what, fuck it. Alternate reality or not, what matters is what is going on now. We won. We kicked Dragovich's ass. And even though I wonder what life would've been like before Dragovich changed it..." He looks at Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico. "...I'm glad that I made a few friends. I say we shouldn't worry about it."

Skipper says, "That was very well said."

"For the most part," Private added, refering to the cussing.

Doc nods and says, "Indeed." He takes a deep breath and says, "Since I've gotten what I wanted, maybe it's best if you know the real reason why I wanted revenge on Willem..." Doc then notices something. He looks around and asks, "Where's Reznov?"

Kowalski looks around and says, "Reznov should be..." He looks up to the opening and spots Reznov lying down. "Up there!"

The others looked up and saw Reznov. The group quickly ran out of the HQ and up to where Reznov was lying. As Pat kneeled, Reznov regained conscioussness. Pat asks, "Reznov? Are you, fine?"

Reznov slowly got on his feet. He faces them with his paw over his wound and says, "We did it...We are victorious..." He looks at Skipper and says, "Skipper, you lead a great team. You should be proud..."

Skipper says, "I'm always proud of my men."

Reznov looks at Pat and says, "Pat, listen to me. I know how much you feel for Marlene. Be there for her..." Reznov turns and looks down into the HQ.

Pat didn't get what Reznov was doing or thinking. "Reznov?"

Reznov takes one more look at Pat and says, "I have done what I needed to do. Farewell, my friends..." With that, Reznov steps over the edge and falls to his death.

Pat and Skipper looked over the edge and shouted, "Reznov!" Everyone else looked down to see Reznov's body.

"I don't get it," Private said. "Why would Reznov take his own life like that?"

Nobody had a response. Pat thought about something. He then says, "He was going to die anyway. Instead of dying from Dragovich's doing, he would've rather died by his own action. Either way, Reznov was the real hero in this fight."

**A/N-And that's chapter 17. Reznov finally got his revenge. I know it's probably no the best place to end the chapter, but I got done what needed to be done with this chapter. This is the last chapter to this story. I hope to make a quick one-shot afterwards, but for the time being I have other things to work on. Thank you to those who have reviewed and stay tuned for future updates**


End file.
